


Winter into Spring

by DMDumouchel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, this is a pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMDumouchel/pseuds/DMDumouchel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged that Levi Ackerman's good opinion once lost is lost forever. It is also a truth universally acknowledged that Eren Jaeger is most certainly not in love, and never <i>could</i> be in love, with Levi Ackerman. And it is yet another truth universally acknowledged, that unfortunately for Eren, he is so very, very wrong about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Handsome Enough to Tempt Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted an Ereri Pride and Prejudice AU, so I decided to write one myself. I love Jane Austen's novels (particularly Pride and Prejudice), and I love Ereri, so I thought, why not try combining two of my favorite things?

Soft morning light crept silently across the meadow, like a pulse that grew stronger until the land breathed with life. The sun rose into the sky behind the trees, beating steadily in a ribcage of tangled branches as warm light spilled into every corner, bathing the countryside in a golden, dream-like haze.

The silence was chased away by two galloping horses, and all at once the stillness of the meadow was gone. With a pull of the reins, one rider brought his horse to a stop, and waited for the other to do the same.

“It’s a fair prospect,” the first rider reflected, after his friend’s coal-black horse had trotted to a stop beside his dapple gray. Sensing his friend’s disapproval, he spoke again. “I know it’s nothing compared to Pemberley, but I have to settle somewhere.”

“Then you should take it.” The other man, smaller in stature than his companion, spoke in a low, composed voice. His sharp steel-grey eyes cut through the landscape as he surveyed the manor in the distance.

Bright sea-green eyes watched curiously from afar as the two strangers rode off in the direction of the manor. The wind ran cold fingers through his dark hair, brushing roughly against his cheeks as the corners of his mouth quirked up into a thoughtful smile. He gazed at the low rolling hills that reached up for the pearl-blue sky, admiring the view once more before turning away. He sauntered down the hill, pausing to look about himself once he reached the winding road at the bottom. Seeing that he was alone, he laughed and raced down the steep slope, filled with a sudden rush of childlike exhilaration. His pace slowed as the road dipped down, patches of ethereal light filtering through the leaves of the trees and dancing across his face as he walked.

He could hear his sister’s music float through the household even before opening the door. Sure enough, she sat at their mother’s piano, soft music escaping from her fingertips while she played the tune with ease. As soon as she heard the door open she glanced over her shoulder, her eyes softening when she saw who it was.

“Mikasa, these are for you.” Her brother bent down to kiss her cheek just as their mother used to do, and gently placed a bouquet of bluebells in her hands. An affectionate warmth filled her dark eyes.

“Thank you, Eren.” She arranged the flowers in a vase on top of the piano and looked over at their father, who sat in silence as he read the morning paper. “Won’t you tell him the news?”

Mr. Jaeger glanced up at the sound of his daughter’s voice. “Netherfield has been taken by a man of large fortune from the north,” he began, adjusting his glasses. “I intend to call on him tomorrow morning.”

Eren wondered if his father would be so intent on becoming acquainted with their wealthy new neighbor if he was not quite so rich.

“We may meet him at the assemblies,” Mikasa added.

“When will the next ball be, Mikasa?” Eren asked. Eren always looked forward to dances, as he was fond of dancing. More importantly, dancing made Mikasa happy, which was all he really wanted. Anything that allowed her to be happy and forget, even for just one evening, was what mattered most.

“Tomorrow fortnight,” Mikasa replied, before turning back to the piano. Her fingertips danced lightly across the black and white keys, once again filling the house with her music. Eren could never be sure if he loved or hated to hear it. It tended to conjure up memories of his childhood, of days spent running through the garden with Mikasa, the red ribbon in her raven hair trailing behind her in the breeze. When their mother played her piano in the parlour, soft, gentle music would float from her fingertips, through the window, and out into the sunlit garden. Eren would never stop missing those days.

***

The assembly room was alive with music. Light floated down from the chandeliers, spreading a warmth throughout the room that seemed to reflect in the smiles of the dancers. Gloved hands reached for their partner’s, lace and frills swirling in time with the music as the women swept across the dance floor. The melody of stringed instruments sped up as the dance went on, and Eren couldn’t help but laugh, his movements light and energetic as he took his sister’s hands and danced down the row of couples that clapped and cheered them on.

And then, in an instant, the laughter and music had faded away, replaced with a heavy silence.

The dancers parted to either side of the room, making way for the new arrivals. A gentleman walked beside a lady with a poised countenance, whose gown brushed lightly over the floor with every movement. Another gentleman walked in front of them, his face impassive and unreadable.

“Which gentleman is the man from the north?” Eren asked under his breath, loudly enough for his sister to hear.

“He’s on the right, and on the left is his sister,” Mikasa murmured.

“And who is the other man?”

“That is his close friend, Mr. Levi Ackerman.”

Mikasa grew quiet when the man in question walked past them. Eren bowed, the light catching in his eyes when he looked up so that they flashed a vibrant emerald-green, and for a brief moment, blue-grey eyes locked with his. The gentleman turned his head away sharply, leaving Eren to gaze after him in confusion. Eren laughed softly under his breath, somewhat amused by the strange encounter.

“What is it?” Mikasa asked, her brows drawing together in confusion.

“Nothing of consequence.”

The wealthy newcomers turned to face the crowd once they reached the end of the room, and the music began again, prompting everyone to hurriedly find their dance partners. The laughter and conversations exchanged between the dancers brought the room back to life, so that it was bubbling with excitement once more.

Eren watched as Mr. Jaeger made his way across the room to speak to the wealthy guests that had decided against joining in the dancing of those beneath them. It did not surprise him that his father wasted no time in seeking out the attention of the elite members of the upper class.

“I’ve heard Mr. Ackerman earns at least ten thousand a year, and that he owns half of Derbyshire,” Mikasa remarked, pulling Eren away from his thoughts. Eren looked toward the man his sister spoke of. His cold eyes surveyed the dancers with disapproval. His facial expression was entirely impassive, with the exception of a small smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth. He seemed incredibly bored and unimpressed by his surroundings.

“He is quite...short,” Eren commented with an amused smile, before turning away to laugh with Mikasa.

Mikasa’s laughter faded. “Eren,” she muttered, tugging on her brother’s sleeve.

“What - ” Eren followed her gaze, the question dying on his lips when he saw their father approach them from across the room, accompanied by the gentleman from the north, whose name, Eren discovered, was Farlan Church.

“Mr. Church has expressed a wish to become acquainted with you, Mikasa,” Mr. Jaeger said, addressing his daughter.

Mikasa curtsied, her eyes glinting like dark jewels in the light of the chandeliers. Snow white flowers were artfully woven into her jet black hair at the crown of her head, the rest left to fall in ringlets that framed her face. "You do me a great honor, sir. How do you like it in Hertfordshire?”

"Very much. I especially love the dances held here." Farlan was tall and elegant, and although his eyes were a cold, stormy grey, they expressed a warm kindness that seemed to radiate from every fiber of his being. His hair was a dark sandy blond, and seemed to be in a permanent state of disarray due to his fondness for horseback riding.

“Are you fond of dancing?” Mikasa asked.

“There is nothing I love better," Farlan replied warmly. “And if you are not otherwise engaged, may I be so bold as to claim the next dance?”

A small smile bloomed on Mikasa’s lips. “I am not engaged, sir.”

“Good. Oh, may I introduce my friend, Mr. Levi Ackerman.” Farlan turned to Levi, who stood alone a short distance from him. Levi looked towards Farlan at the mention of his name, his brows drawing together slightly. Reluctantly, he stepped forward and bowed, but before anything more could be said, the music for the next dance had begun. Farlan bowed, excusing himself before taking Mikasa’s gloved hand into his, and guiding her out onto the dance floor.

Eren turned to Levi, realizing that they were now alone.

“Do you dance, Mr. Ackerman?”

Levi's cold gaze rested on the young man standing before him. Eren's smile was bright and earnest, and his brown hair was hopelessly windswept; it stuck up in different directions no matter how many times Mikasa tried to tame it. Levi's gaze lingered a moment longer before he looked away. "Not if I can help it.”

Eren's smile faded. Feeling the silence begin to weigh down on him, he bowed and walked away. Unable to find a lady without a dance partner, Eren resigned to watching his sister dance with Farlan. He felt happy for his sister, but a cold sense of foreboding began to wrap its icy fingers about his throat. He would never forgive himself for failing to protect her if she were to have her heart broken.

The music and laughter of the dancers seemed louder than before, echoing in Eren’s head until it almost seemed as though the laughter was mocking him. The light of the chandeliers was no longer warm and inviting, but blinding and overwhelming. There were too many people - it felt as though the room was shrinking. It was suffocating. Eren slipped out of view to rest for a moment, finding an unlit room separate from the ballroom, where he could be alone and unseen. He tilted his head back against the wall draped in shadow, and closed his eyes, willing the music and laughter to fade away.

“Be sociable.”

Eren opened his eyes at the sound of Farlan’s voice. It came from the other side of the wall, in the ballroom where the dancers continued to dance.

There was a long silence, and then Farlan’s voice again, softer this time. “I’ve never met so many pleasant girls in my life. And several of them uncommonly pretty.”

Eren didn’t need to look to know that Farlan’s gaze had rested on one dark-eyed lady in particular.

“My sister has told me she finds Eren to be very agreeable,” Farlan continued. “She remarked on his eyes in particular. If I recall correctly, she found them rather striking."

Silence again.

"Do you think they could make a good match?”

“I don’t know what your sister could possibly see in him.” It was Levi’s voice this time.

“Come now, Levi,” Farlan scoffed. He had lowered his voice so that no one could overhear, although unbeknown to them, Eren could hear every word.

“He is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me. Return to your partner. You’re wasting your time with me.”

Once again, silence, and then the sound of footsteps, indicating that Farlan had left to continue dancing with Mikasa. Eren’s heartbeat was rapid, his breathing shallow.

 _Not handsome enough to tempt me_.

Eren let his back slide down the wall, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against his knees. This was perhaps unbecoming of a gentleman, but nothing mattered now that he was in the dark, hidden from the prying eyes of others. No one would see him. Thoughts raced through his mind, reciting Levi’s words over and over again until it was all he could hear. Levi’s voice had been so filled with contempt and disapproval when he uttered those words. Only one thing was clear in all of this; from that moment onward, Eren Jaeger could say without a shadow of a doubt that Levi Ackerman’s contempt for him was entirely mutual.


	2. My Good Opinion Once Lost is Lost Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren stepped closer, until Levi had to look up to meet his gaze. “Such as vanity, perhaps, and pride?”
> 
> “Yes, vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride...where there is a superiority of mind, pride will always be under regulation,” Levi countered. He furrowed his brow. “I have faults enough, Mr. Jaeger, but I hope they’re not of understanding. My temper I cannot vouch for. It might be called...resentful.” Levi’s voice lowered. “I find it hard to forgive the follies and vices of others, or their offences against me. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever.”
> 
> “Oh dear, I cannot tease you about that,” Eren murmured, his smile fading until just a hint of it lingered on his lips. “What a shame, for I dearly love to laugh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the second chapter is so late! I aim to update more regularly from now on (at least, once finals are over).

“He’s just what a young man ought to be.” Mikasa’s lips curved upwards in a soft smile. She and her brother strolled through the garden outside their home, their arms linked. “Sensible, good-humored, handsome…”

“And conveniently rich,” Eren added, laughing.

“Marriage should not be driven by thoughts of money,” Mikasa warned. “And you? Is there a lady that has caught your eye?”

Eren was silent for a few moments, unsure of how to respond. “...I am not the marrying sort of man, Mikasa.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well...there simply aren’t any women that catch my fancy.”

Mikasa shot her brother a questioning glance, then, after a pause, she continued walking.

“What do you think of Mr. Ackerman?” Mikasa asked, deciding to change the subject.

Eren laughed bitterly. “Mr. Ackerman?”

_Not handsome enough to tempt me._

Those words still echoed in his head, just as clearly as they had the night before. He could still hear Levi’s voice, dripping in contempt.

 _I could easily have forgiven his pride, if he had not mortified mine,_ Eren thought.

The pain caused by the hurtful comment had cut deeply enough to overshadow the surprise Eren had felt that night, when Farlan revealed that Levi was also not the marrying sort of man.

Eren would keep his secret. Although he disliked Levi, he did not wish to put him in any danger.

“It’s a pity the roses aren’t in bloom,” Mikasa sighed.

Eren glanced at the rosebush his sister spoke of. He couldn’t look for long; it made him think of his mother.

The garden reminded Eren of days long gone. He found it to be a comforting place, overflowing with fond memories, and yet, it was also haunting. He could still feel his mother’s presence. At times, he could have sworn he saw his mother look past her shoulder while she tended to the roses, just as she did many years ago, the warm afternoon light dancing in her hair as she smiled with laughter in her eyes.

And yet, despite the mixture of emotions, Eren was glad to walk through the garden with his sister, even if it meant walking among the ghosts of the past.

A letter was awaiting Mikasa once they went indoors.

“It’s from Netherfield,” Mikasa announced.

Mr. Jaeger looked over his morning paper. “What does it say, Mikasa?”

“Miss Church has invited me to dine with her. However, her brother will be dining out.”

Mr. Jaeger furrowed his brow. “Dining out?” He adjusted his glasses, then gestured for Mikasa to hand him the letter so that he could read it over.

“May I take the carriage?”

“Certainly not,” said Mr. Jaeger, handing back the letter. He glanced out the window, his eyes thoughtful and calculating. “You’ll go on horseback.”

“Horseback?” Eren asked incredulously.

Mikasa was silent. Then, after a few moments, she looked at Eren with resolve in her dark eyes, as though she had decided not to argue with their father on the matter. “Don’t worry, Eren,” she assured him. “I’ll be alright.”

***

As time went on, Eren grew more and more anxious in Mikasa’s absence. It had rained heavily ever since she left. Eren watched the clear droplets of rain tumble down the window pane, as though strings of pearls adorned the glass.

Eren turned to his father, who seemed completely unaffected by the situation. He suspected that his father had planned this; he had seen that it would rain, and knew full well that Mikasa would have to stay the night.

The next day, a letter arrived from Mikasa.

“I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is due to the rain from yesterday,” Eren read aloud. “Excepting a sore throat, a fever, and headache, there is nothing much wrong with me.” Eren looked up from the letter, his brow creased with worry. “I must go to Netherfield. Mikasa would wish me to be with her.”

“Should I send for the carriage?” Mr. Jaeger asked, turning the page of a book he had grown quite interested in.

“No, I would much rather walk.”

“Walk three miles in all that dirt?” Mr. Jaeger exclaimed, lowering his book in surprise. “You won’t be fit to be seen.”

Eren smiled. “I will be fit to see Mikasa, which is all I want.”

***

Eren strode through the vibrant greenery of the meadow, the energy in his steps lending him a sense of purpose and determination. His eyes reflected the clover-green of his surroundings, brightened by the exercise. The fields stretched on as far as the eye could see, speckled with trees and divided by streams that wove through the land like threads of cerulean blue. A soft breeze embraced Eren, leaving his hair in an unruly state of dishevelment. Sunlight seeped through the leaves of the trees like a steady heartbeat. Eren followed a narrow path that wound its way through the meadow towards a small fence, which he leapt over with ease, only to have mud splatter his boots the moment his feet met the ground on the other side. The corner of his mouth quirked up, his lips pressing together. Then, with a sigh and shrug of the shoulders, he proceeded to stride through the mud.

Once Eren reached the top of a low rolling hill, he parted the leaves of an overshadowing oakwood tree, squinting in the glare of the sunlight as he gazed upon the mansion that shadowed the grounds of the estate.

Just then, a man rounded the corner, his eyes downcast as he strode in Eren’s direction with hands clasped behind his back. Eren couldn’t help but stare when he realized who it was, the emerald in his eyes darkening into a stormy sea-green. The man stopped abruptly in his tracks, almost stumbling back a bit when he realized he was not alone.

“Mr. Jaeger!”

“...Mr. Ackerman.”

Eren’s breathing had quickened after the walk, but he did his best to regain composure, his face flushed and his chin held high. He was a mess from top to bottom, with windswept hair and boots splattered with mud.

Something in Levi’s demeanor shifted as he held Eren’s gaze, his silver-grey eyes studying him closely.

 _He’s mocking me,_ Eren thought, as the heat of self consciousness began to tinge his cheeks. He looked away. “I have come to require after my sister.”

“On foot?”

“As you see,” Eren replied promptly. He waited for Levi to make a biting remark, but none came. His eyes drifted up to meet Levi’s gaze. “Would you be so kind as to take me to her?”

Wordlessly, Levi turned to the side, gesturing towards the stately mansion. Eren could have sworn he had seen the hint of a smile on Levi’s lips. Deciding not to think much of it, he followed Levi silently as he led the way.

***

A sharp pang of guilt pierced Eren’s chest at the sight of his sister. She lay in a bed with satin sheets that were nearly as pale as her sickly complexion. Her hair, dark as midnight, contrasted sharply with the snow-white pillows she rested against. Eren sat in a chair beside the bed and reached over to rest his hand against her cheek. It was what their mother would have done. Mikasa’s eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head to see who it was. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes, and perhaps, even a hint of disappointment, as though for a moment she had forgotten her mother was gone, and couldn’t possibly be there, sitting at her bedside. The sadness faded away, however, and she managed a weak smile. Eren took her hand into his reassuringly, as if to say, _I’m here._

Unbeknown to Eren, the parlour was alive with conversation while he comforted his sister.

“My goodness, did you see his boots? Six inches deep in mud!” Farlan’s sister exclaimed, her voice laced with laughter. “What does he mean by scampering about the countryside because his sister has a cold? Most ungentlemanly.”

“It shows an affection for his sister, Caroline,” Farlan argued.

Caroline paid her brother no notice. She was a woman with little patience, especially in regards to her brother and his tendency to take anyone’s side but her own. While Farlan took after their mother with his sandy blond hair, she took after their father, whose hair was a bright sunset-red. Pearls were woven throughout the copper waves that rested upon her head like a regal crown. Like Farlan, her eyes were a stormy grey, but lacked the warmth.

“Six inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain!” Caroline continued. “You observed it, I am sure, Mr. Ackerman. I am afraid this escapade has quite affected my admiration for his eyes, although I found them to be rather striking at the Meryton assembly. Perhaps they are not so striking after all. Don’t you agree, Mr. Ackerman?”

“Not at all,” Levi murmured as he raised a teacup to his lips. “They were brightened by the exercise.”

Caroline looked away, barely able to conceal her displeasure at this remark. “...It’s very sad Mikasa has such an unfortunate family. Such low connections,” she added, suddenly seeming intent on changing the subject.

Silence stretched between them. The parlour was bursting at the seams with unspoken bitter remarks, and a tension that only subsided once Eren entered the room.

Farlan stood up immediately to greet him. “Mr. Jaeger, how is your sister? Is she any better?”

“I am afraid she is quite unwell.”

“You are most welcome to stay until she has recovered.”

Eren smiled, touched by Farlan’s concern for his sister. “You’re very kind, sir.”

***

Levi and Farlan had gone hunting, while Eren stayed with Mikasa to keep her company. Farlan had asked Eren if he would like to join their hunting party, but he had declined.

Now that evening approached, Eren came to the bitter realization that although he would not mind conversing with Farlan, he would be obligated to be sociable with Farlan’s disapproving sister, and worst of all, Levi Ackerman.

“I would much rather stay with you,” Eren sighed. “I’m not wanted here. Only your Farlan has been civil and attentive. He cares for you, Mikasa.”

Eren meant every word. Farlan truly seemed to harbour feelings for his sister, and his concern for her wellbeing seemed genuine. It was relieving.

“He’s not _my_ Farlan,” Mikasa laughed.

“Oh, I think he is,” Eren teased. “Or he very soon will be.”

To Eren’s relief, his sister seemed to be recovering. Color had returned to her cheeks, and she seemed to be in good spirits. Smiling softly, Mikasa closed her eyes, and after a few moments of silence, she had drifted off to sleep. Her breathing was no longer shallow, but relaxed and peaceful. Not wanting to wake her, Eren closed the door quietly behind him, and made his way downstairs.

No sooner had he reached the bottom of the stairs, than a servant approached him. “I believe you will find Mr. Church in the drawing room, Mr. Jaeger.”

Eren bowed, thanking him. As he walked through the hallways in search of the aforementioned drawing room, it struck him how elegant the mansion was, with its elaborate decorations, trinkets, and paintings. The only source of light, now that the sky had grown dark, was the flickering candlelight that cast shadows upon the walls.

Looking about himself, Eren saw that the door to one of the rooms had been left open in an inviting manner. He stepped inside, wondering if it could be the drawing room. He discovered quite quickly that it was not, in fact, the drawing room, when he looked up to see Levi standing beside a billiard table. Levi wore a waistcoat made of rich green fabric, along with a stately white cravat. His jacket had been discarded, left to hang over the elaborately embroidered armrest of a wine-red chair. His raven hair was slightly unkempt, with loose strands left to fall over his piercing blue-grey eyes. It lent him a relaxed countenance and a disheveled appearance rarely seen in less private locations. Eren felt as though he had stumbled upon a side to Levi not meant to be seen by others, as though he had intruded upon something.

Levi bowed, then watched in silence as Eren left without a word or sign of acknowledgement. Once he was alone, Levi took a cue stick and bent over the table, sliding his fingers along the shaft, before positioning it and striking a red ball into one of the pockets.

It was not long before Eren found the drawing room, in which Farlan and his sister entertained themselves with a game of cards. Eren had just opened a book to immerse himself in, when Levi entered the room and approached him.

“May I enquire after your sister, Mr. Jaeger?”

Eren looked up from the pages of his book, eyes widening in surprise.

“...I believe she is a little better.”

“I’m very glad to hear it.”

Eren raised one eyebrow slightly, and watched in confusion as Levi went to sit at his writing desk.

“Will you join us, Mr. Jaeger?”

Caroline gazed at Eren expectantly while she waited for an answer.

“I thank you, no.”

Caroline smirked. “So you prefer reading to cards? I suppose you’re a great reader and take little pleasure in anything else.”

“I deserve neither such praise nor such censure.” Although Eren did his best to conceal his annoyance, it was evident in his clipped tone. “I am not a great reader, and take pleasure in many things.”

Rather than reply, Caroline looked over to Levi. For a few moments, the room was silent, except for the scratch of Levi’s quill as he wrote.

“What do you do so secretly, sir?” Caroline enquired, although it sounded more like a demand.

“I’m writing to my sister.”

“Oh, dear Isabel! I long to see her. Has she grown since the Spring? Is she as tall as I am?”

“She’s now about Mr. Jaeger’s height, or perhaps a little shorter.”

Silence again.

“And so accomplished! Her performance at the pianoforte is exquisite,” Caroline gushed.

“All ladies are so accomplished,” Farlan remarked. “They sing, draw, dance, speak French and German - ”

“No woman can be esteemed accomplished who does not also possess a certain something in her air,” Caroline cut in. “And something in her manner of walking, in the tone of her voice, her address and expressions...”

“And she must improve her mind by extensive reading,” Levi added. Although he addressed Caroline, his gaze had rested on Eren.

Eren snapped his book shut.

***

The longer Eren stayed at Netherfield, the more desperate he was to leave. Farlan was all politeness, and helped put him at ease, however, Farlan’s sister made her dislike for him very clear, and Levi Ackerman had an infuriating way of pulling apart his composure and exposing his tendency to be quick-tempered and recklessly passionate, which he tried, and often failed, to suppress in polite society.

In the mornings, Eren would wander about the grounds of the estate. It was during one of his morning walks that Eren came across a large dog near the mansion. With a playful smile, Eren stooped down to pick up a fallen tree branch, and before long, he was fully engaged in a game of tug-of-war. He laughed as he ran about, revelling in the freedom of the outdoors, where he could escape from the constraints of polite society. Levi, who had happened to notice Eren through a window in an upstairs room, watched from afar. A soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips. After catching a glimpse of his reflection in the window, Levi realized he had been smiling, and turned away. It was in that moment he realized he had never been so bewitched by any man as he was by Eren Jaeger. His heartbeat quickened at the very thought of it. Fear cut across his chest like the edges of a sharp blade, and yet, he couldn’t ignore the warmth that lingered there as well. The thought crossed his mind that if it weren’t for the inferiority of Eren’s connections, he could be in some danger. A very real, intoxicating, and tempting danger, that he was not entirely sure he could escape.

Eren spent most days caring for Mikasa, until one evening she was well enough to join the others in the drawing room after dinner. The moment Mikasa arrived, Farlan walked up to her and took her hands into his, forgoing etiquette in favor of fully expressing his joy at her recovery. He sat next to her and talked scarcely to anyone else, much to Eren’s delight.

It was then that Caroline sought Eren’s attention, the silk of her ruby-red dress rustling as she approached him with long elegant strides. “Let us take a turn about the room.”

Sensing that it was a command rather than a suggestion, Eren set his book aside and stood to offer Caroline his arm.

“Refreshing, is it not, after sitting so long in one attitude?” Caroline mused, as Eren began to escort her about the room.

“It is a small kind of accomplishment, I suppose.” Eren offered her the most polite smile he could muster.

With a swish of her dress, Caroline turned towards Levi. “Will you not join us, Mr. Ackerman?”

Levi’s hand froze, his quill hovering above the sheets of paper he had been writing upon. He looked up, his eyes lingering on the young gentleman who escorted her. “That would defeat the object.”

Caroline laughed. “What can he mean?”

“The surest way to disappoint him would be to ask him nothing,” Eren suggested.

“Do tell us, Mr. Ackerman,” Caroline insisted, ignoring Eren’s comment.

“That your figure appears to the greatest advantage by walking, and that I can admire you much better from here.” Once again, Levi did not seem to address Eren, and yet, his eyes traced the slight curve of Eren’s waist in the satin waistcoat and dark night-blue jacket that clothed his upper body, and the collar that lay against his soft, sun-kissed neck.

“Shocking!” Caroline exclaimed. “How shall we punish him for such a reply?”

“We could laugh at him,” Eren proposed, while approaching Levi’s desk.

“No, impossible. Mr. Ackerman is not to be teased,” Caroline warned. “He is a man without fault.”

Eren raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He tried, without much success, to suppress an amused smile. His voice was strained with the effort not to laugh. “A man without fault?”

“That is not possible for anyone. But it has been my study to avoid those weaknesses which expose ridicule.”

Eren stepped closer, until Levi had to look up to meet his gaze. “Such as vanity, perhaps, and pride?”

“Yes, vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride...where there is a superiority of mind, pride will always be under regulation,” Levi countered. He furrowed his brow. “I have faults enough, Mr. Jaeger, but I hope they’re not of understanding. My temper I cannot vouch for. It might be called...resentful.” Levi’s voice lowered. “I find it hard to forgive the follies and vices of others, or their offences against me. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever.”

“Oh dear, I cannot tease you about that,” Eren murmured, his smile fading until just a hint of it lingered on his lips. “What a shame, for I dearly love to laugh.”

“I believe every disposition has a tendency to some particular evil.”

“Your defect is a propensity to hate everyone,” Eren shot back, his composure slipping as his temper began to reveal itself.

Something flashed across Levi’s eyes. “And yours is to willfully misunderstand them.”

Eren knew then that dislike did not accurately describe his feelings towards Levi Ackerman. He did not simply dislike him. He despised him.

As for Levi, he began to feel the danger of paying Eren too much attention. The young man attracted him more than he liked. From then on, until the end of Eren’s visit, Levi resolved to immerse himself in a book and scarcely speak ten words to him. He would not even look at him.

Eren and Mikasa were sent a carriage to leave in the morning. Eren had never been so happy to leave a place in his life.

When the time came for them to at last depart from Netherfield, Mikasa situated herself inside the carriage, and awaited Eren, who was practically escorted to the carriage by Caroline, who could hardly contain her eagerness for his departure.

“Thank you for your stimulating company. It has been most instructive,” said Eren, doing his utmost not to let the sarcasm be too apparent in his tone.

“Not at all. The pleasure is all mine,” Caroline drawled with a voice like poisonous honey, and a sickeningly sweet smile.

Once they reached the carriage, Caroline curtsied, and with a forced smile, Eren bowed. He then bowed to Farlan, and after a pause, turned to face Levi.

“Mr. Ackerman,” Eren murmured as he bowed.

Levi bowed as well, never once breaking eye contact. “Mr. Jaeger.”

Eren looked away, and had begun to step into the carriage, when he felt the light brush of Levi’s knuckles against his own. The touch sent a lightning bolt through his skin, and he looked up, his eyes widening in surprise. For a moment, as Levi held his gaze, everything went silent. All Eren could hear was his heartbeat, thundering against his chest, and all he could see were Levi’s eyes, as cold as a winter storm. Then, Levi turned away, and in an instant, it had all faded away.

Eren gazed after him, his brows drawing together in confusion. It almost seemed as though, for a moment, Levi had wanted to say something.

Instead, Levi flexed his hand as he walked away, his skin burning with the graze of Eren’s hand against his, as though the touch had ignited something in him.

There was no escaping the danger he was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> \- Although Farlan clearly doesn't have a sister named Caroline in canon, he does in this fic. I guess you could say she's an OC of sorts, except she's obviously heavily based on the character from the novel (I mean, they even share the same first name lol). Anyway, I had fun writing her.
> 
> \- Isabel isn't exactly around Eren's height, in fact she's quite a lot shorter. I mean, she's even shorter than Levi lmao. But Levi will take any excuse to mention Eren. What a loser tbh.
> 
> \- I think it's pretty clear Levi's forming a little crush on Eren. That crush will become more and more of a problem for him as the fic goes on. *evil laughter*


	3. Such Different Accounts of You Puzzle Me Exceedingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He's been so unfortunate as to lose your friendship.” The moment those words left his lips, Eren could feel the bitterness fill the space between them like poison. “I remember hearing you once say that you hardly ever forgave. That your resentment once created was implacable. You're careful, aren't you, in allowing resentment to be created?”
> 
> “I am.”
> 
> Dissatisfied, Eren continued to question him. “And never allow yourself to be blinded by prejudice?”
> 
> “I hope not,” said Levi, furrowing his brow. He stepped towards Eren, foregoing dancing altogether. He looked up, his eyes containing an indecipherable mixture of emotions. He lowered his voice so that only Eren could hear. “Why do you ask such questions?”
> 
> “To make out your character,” said Eren simply.
> 
> “And what have you discovered?”
> 
> “Very little. I hear such different accounts of you as to puzzle me exceedingly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After several weeks, the new chapter is finally here! I had planned to update weeks ago, but some personal issues got in the way of that happening.
> 
> btw, here is a mood board of sorts that I made for Eren: http://dmdumouchel.tumblr.com/post/141761683960/a-few-inspirations-for-eren-from-my-ereri-pp-au
> 
> ...and here is a mood board for Levi: http://dmdumouchel.tumblr.com/post/142258597915/inspirations-for-levi-from-my-ereri-pp-au-winter
> 
> also, I made a WIS playlist: http://dmdumouchel.tumblr.com/post/143195092180/i-made-a-playlist-for-my-ereri-pride-and-prejudice
> 
> Oh, I almost forgot! This is the music Eren and Levi dance to in this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNsxmsJJWXc
> 
> I absolutely love how the dance scene was done in the 2005 adaptation, so I had that choreography and music in mind when writing the scene.
> 
> Oh and one last thing. Last time, some of you had questions concerning the historical accuracy of this fic, and how Eren and Levi's relationship would work out. This fic is indeed meant to be historically accurate, just to clear things up.
> 
> Enjoy! c:

Several days had passed since the visit to Netherfield, when Eren and Mikasa received the invitation. Farlan had sent a letter informing them that their family was invited to a ball at Netherfield. Although he dreaded having to face Levi again, Eren felt happy for his sister. He could tell, by her soft smile after reading the letter, that she looked forward to seeing Farlan again.

Later that day, Mikasa decided to walk to Meryton to buy some ribbon for the ball, and Eren, longing for a walk, happily agreed to accompany her. When they arrived, they discovered that it was crowded more so than usual, due to the arrival of the militia. Officers in scarlet uniforms walked about here and there, and ladies in long flowing dresses went from store to store, peering through the windows as they admired the colorful displays of bonnets, ribbons, shoes, and muslin. Mikasa had walked up to a store to admire the ribbons on display through the window, when Eren noticed two officers standing some distance from them. He recognized one of the officers, a tall gentleman with dark hair, a kind smile, and freckles scattered across his cheeks, as his friend Marco Bodt. Marco took notice of Eren’s presence, waved, and made his way over to him, his fellow officer following close behind.

Eren beamed. “I thought you were still in town!”

“There was nothing amusing enough to hold us there,” laughed Marco. He gestured to the gentleman standing beside him. “May I introduce my friend Jean Kirschtein?”

Jean bowed, the sunlight catching in his golden-brown eyes as he looked up to meet Eren’s gaze.

“Miss Mikasa and Mr. Eren Jaeger,” said Marco, turning to Jean as he gestured towards Mikasa and Eren.

Eren bowed; Mikasa curtsied.

“Do you intend to stay long, Mr. Kirschtein?” Eren enquired, finding it difficult to tear his eyes away from the handsome officer.

Jean’s lips spread into a playful, charming smile. “All winter. I've taken a commission in the regiment.” After a moment’s silence, Jean turned to Mikasa and complimented her on her jet-black hair, remarking that it was quite stunning. Mikasa thanked him.

Before the conversation could continue, two gentlemen on horseback rode towards them. Farlan rode upon the first horse, with Levi not far behind. A smile brightened Farlan’s face the moment Mikasa caught his eye. He pulled the reins until his horse came to a stop, and dismounted, bringing his horse with him by the reins as he walked over to Mikasa.

“How fortunate! We were on our way to your house to ask after your health,” declared Farlan.

“You're very kind, sir. As you can see, I'm quite recovered,” Mikasa assured him with a smile.

While Farlan and Mikasa engaged in conversation, it came to Eren’s attention that Jean had grown uneasy in Levi’s presence. Levi’s brows were drawn together, his fingers tightly clutching the reins of his horse, until his knuckles turned ghost-white. His gaze was razor-sharp, his eyes a dark stormy grey. Without a word, he rode away, and Farlan, seeing that his friend wished to leave, bid Mikasa farewell.

It was not until the two gentlemen had disappeared into the distance, that Jean’s uneasiness faded until he was once again a picture of charm and charisma.

Eren couldn’t make sense of it. _How curious,_ he thought.

***

After some more light conversation, Marco and Jean accompanied Eren and Mikasa as they walked back home. It was a long, yet pleasant walk through the countryside, through lush clover-green fields speckled with the fallen leaves of autumn, and across bridges that arched over glistening rivers. Eren and Jean continued to talk while they walked.

“Do you plan to go to the Netherfield ball, Mr. Kirschtein?” Eren asked, his tone hopeful.

“Perhaps,” said Jean. He and Eren stopped by a tree to rest from the walk, and to wait for Mikasa and Marco to catch up. “Have you known Mr. Ackerman long?”

Crimson leaves spiraled down from the branches in the breeze, falling to Eren’s feet. Something in Eren’s manner shifted at the mention of Levi Ackerman. “About a month. I’ve heard that he has very large property in Derbyshire.''

“Yes, his estate there is a noble one.” Jean reached up to pluck a leaf from one of the branches, studying it before letting it fall to the ground. “I have known him all my life.”

Eren couldn’t help but stare.

“I see you are surprised,” Jean continued. “Perhaps you noticed the cold manner of our greeting?”

Eren remembered it vividly - the tension between Jean and Levi had been impossible to ignore. “I confess I did.”

“Are you much acquainted with Mr. Ackerman?”

“As much as I would ever wish to be," Eren replied. Levi had been so cold and unsociable at the ball in Meryton. And yet, he had touched his hand the day of his departure from Netherfield. _What could it mean,_ Eren wondered. He looked up, meeting Jean’s gaze as he concluded with finality, “I've spent several days in the same house with him, and I find him very disagreeable.”

“Does he intend to stay long at Netherfield?”

“I don’t know,” said Eren. After a pause, he added, “I hope he will not affect your plans to stay.”

“It is not for me to be driven away. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, he must go,” said Jean decidedly.

Curious about the nature of Jean and Levi's relationship, Eren asked the question that had been weighing heavily on his mind. “What is the manner of your disapproval of Mr. Ackerman?”

“Do you really want to know?” Jean asked, lowering his voice.

Eren nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“My father managed his estate. We grew up together," Jean recounted with a wistful smile. "His father bequeathed me the best living in his gift, but when he died, Mr. Ackerman ignored his wishes and gave the living to another man.”

“How cruel!” Eren exclaimed. “Why did he do that?”

“Out of pride,” said Jean simply. “He considered me too lowly to be worth his consideration.”

Eren's heart ached at the thought of Jean's suffering. As well as sympathy, Eren felt a great deal of admiration for the young officer, who had remained strong despite Levi's cruelty. He couldn't understand how anyone could be so cruel, so unjust.

Levi Ackerman was not merely cold and unsociable. He was utterly despicable.

***

Mikasa secured a white flower into her dark hair, like a shining star in the pitch-black waves that cascaded down her back. She sat before a mirror as she prepared for the ball, ensuring that everything was perfectly in place. “There must have been a misunderstanding. How could Mr. Ackerman do such a thing?” She looked into the mirror before reaching up to pin another flower in her hair. “I will discover the truth from Mr. Church this evening.”

Eren adjusted the cuff of his sleeve. He frowned, pressing his lips together. “If it is not true let Mr. Ackerman contradict it himself. Until he does, I hope to never encounter him.”

When Eren and Mikasa arrived at the ball, Netherfield was radiant and bursting with energy. Candlelight spilled through the windows of the mansion, lighting it up for all to see.

Eren stepped out of the carriage to lend his sister a hand. They looked up, admiring the grandeur of it all, as crowds of finely clothed gentlemen and elegantly dressed ladies walked by, filling the night air with laughter and conversation.

Something caught the corner of Eren’s eye - a gentleman, in a black jacket and deep red waistcoat, watched the crowds of people from afar through the window of an upstairs room. His hands were clasped behind his back, his eyes fixated on Eren. Eren held Levi’s gaze for a moment, before looking away abruptly with a furrowed brow and sharp turn of the head. He offered Mikasa his arm to escort her into the mansion, and once their father had stepped out of the carriage to join them, they walked inside.

Soon after Eren, Mikasa, and Mr. Jaeger had immersed themselves amongst the crowds of guests, Farlan approached them with a welcoming smile. “I’m so pleased you’re here,” he greeted, his eyes meeting Mikasa’s.

Mikasa smiled sweetly before replying, “So am I.”

Eren looked about himself, his sister’s voice fading into the background as he grew lost in thought. Jean was nowhere to be seen.

“Mr. Jaeger? Are you looking for someone?” Farlan asked.

Eren laughed in an attempt to veil his apprehension. “No, not at all. I was just admiring the general splendor.”

Once Farlan had escorted his sister to the ballroom, and his father had left in search of wealthy guests to converse with, Eren went looking for a certain officer in a scarlet uniform. He hadn’t gone looking for long, however, before Marco approached him. He informed Eren, with a solemn expression and several apologies, that Jean was unable to attend the ball, and had gone to town on a matter of urgent business. Eren’s heart sank as disappointment welled up inside him. Marco bowed and walked away, leaving Eren to his thoughts.

Eren came to the bitter realization that Jean’s “urgent business” must have become urgent as he wished to avoid a certain gentleman. Just as the thought crossed his mind, that very gentleman approached him.

“There appears to be a shortage of ladies this evening,” remarked Levi matter-of-factly.

“Pardon?” Eren asked, somewhat taken aback. He looked about the room, and realized there were, in fact, fewer women than men. It was not a common occurrence; oftentimes, it was the ladies who outnumbered the men. “Ah, so there is.”

They were silent for a moment, until Levi asked quite an unexpected question.

“May I have the next dance? You are, after all, without a partner.”

Eren’s eyes widened in disbelief.

_Has Levi Ackerman, the man I so despise, truly asked me to be his dance partner?_

Eren tried to think of how to decline the offer as politely as possible, but to no avail. In fact, he was so stunned to be asked such a question, that he found it rather difficult to think at all.

Finally, in order to ease the tension, Eren accepted the offer. “You may.”

With a small smile, Levi bowed, before disappearing into the crowd once more.

 _Why couldn't I think of an excuse,_ Eren chided himself as he watched the dancers take hands to turn inside the set. Mikasa and Farlan were entranced by each other, making little notice of their surroundings as they gazed into one another’s eyes. To their left danced an acquaintance of Mikasa’s, the wealthy Historia, with her partner. Historia wore an elegant white gown, and strings of pearls in her radiant hair, which gleamed a pale gold in the light of the chandelier. She was well liked by anyone who knew her, particularly her close friend, Ymir, although Eren suspected they were perhaps more than “close friends.” Ymir was a stately woman with freckles scattered across her cheeks like stardust, and dark eyes that glared at any man who attempted to court Historia. Although Ymir was a poised and elegant lady, she was not above confronting anyone she was displeased with, and at that moment, she was very, very displeased with Historia’s dance partner.

After some time, the dance ended with applause, and excitement filled the air as everyone went in search of a partner for the next dance. Eren and Levi stood at the bottom of the set, as was customary for two gentlemen. The music began, prompting them to bow to one another. In a graceful, sweeping movement, Eren and Levi stepped towards one another, facing each other as they turned until they were on opposite sides of the set once more.

Impulsively, Eren made a nonchalant remark while he and Levi took hands to dance inside the set, curious to see how he would react. “I love this dance.”

“...Indeed. Most invigorating.”

“It is your turn to say something, Mr. Ackerman,” said Eren after a pause, almost teasingly. “I talked about the dance. You ought to remark on the size of the room or the number of couples.”

An amused smile played on Levi’s lips, his body closer to Eren’s than strictly necessary while they circled around one another. “Do you talk as a rule while dancing?”

“No,” said Eren, as they danced side by side down the row of couples. He tried desperately to ignore how Levi's fingers brushed against his knuckles. “I prefer to be unsociable and taciturn.”

Levi was silent after that remark. When he spoke again, it was to change the subject. “Do you often walk to Meryton?”

“Yes, quite often.” Eren was silent for a moment, then, unable to resist the temptation, he added, “When you met us the other day, we had just been forming a new acquaintance.”

A shadow fell across Levi’s face. “Mr. Kirschtein's happy manners enable him to make friends,” he replied coldly. “Whether he’s capable of keeping them is less certain.”

“He's been so unfortunate as to lose your friendship.” The moment those words left his lips, Eren could feel the bitterness fill the space between them like poison. “I remember hearing you once say that you hardly ever forgave. That your resentment once created was implacable. You're careful, aren't you, in allowing resentment to be created?”

“I am.”

Dissatisfied, Eren continued to question him. “And never allow yourself to be blinded by prejudice?”

“I hope not,” said Levi, furrowing his brow. He stepped towards Eren, foregoing dancing altogether. He looked up, his eyes containing an indecipherable mixture of emotions. He lowered his voice so that only Eren could hear. “Why do you ask such questions?”

“To make out your character,” said Eren simply.

“And what have you discovered?”

“Very little. I hear such different accounts of you as to puzzle me exceedingly.”

In a flash, all feeling vanished from Levi’s eyes. His gaze darkened, once again cold and unreadable. “I hope to afford you more clarity in the future.”

Everything seemed to fade away as Eren grew lost in the silence between them. The other dancers had disappeared, forgotten. Eren’s spring-green eyes met with the winter-grey gaze of Levi Ackerman as they stood before one another with bitterness on their lips, and daggers for tongues, each hurtful word exchanged between them meant to cut deeply enough to leave scars.

The applause pulled Eren back to reality, and looking about himself, he realized that the dance had ended. Stepping back, he bowed to Levi, who bowed as well before departing. Eren watched him leave, then, turning away, he went to search for Mikasa. When he found her, she was standing next to their father while he spoke, loudly enough for others to hear, of his daughter’s relationship with Farlan Church.

“I fully expect a most advantageous marriage,” Mr. Jaeger declared.

Mikasa tried her best to conceal her embarrassment, but Eren could see how humiliated she felt. Levi, who was close enough to overhear the conversation, turned to glance at Eren, before silently walking away. Eren, feeling as though the evening had reached nightmarish proportions, wished the ball would end as soon as possible, and hoped never to set foot in Netherfield again.

The ball carried on throughout the night. The dancers danced until their feet ached, and were too weary to continue. The excitement at last faded as the first light of dawn crept through the curtains, signifying that the ball had come to an end. Farlan watched from a balcony as carriage after carriage drove off into the distance. His mind was clouded with thoughts of a dark-eyed lady’s sweet smile and long tresses of ebony hair, and how it made his heart flutter to hold her hand while they danced.

***

As the end of autumn drew near, winter began to thread its ice-cold fingers through the barren branches of the trees, chilling everything with its touch, and reaping life from the land with its deadly kiss. Most days the rainy, windy weather discouraged Eren and Mikasa from strolling in the garden, and so they preferred to keep indoors. On these days, Eren occupied himself with a book, while Mikasa played the pianoforte, as she was wont to do when she had something on her mind.

It was on such a day that Mikasa received the letter. She was sitting in the parlour when Eren found her, with the letter in hand. The paper trembled slightly between her fingers as she read over it again and again.

“Mikasa?” Eren rushed to his sister’s side, worried to see her so distressed. “What’s the matter?”

“This letter just arrived from Netherfield. Mr. Church has left Hertfordshire for London, with no intention of ever coming back again.”

The happiness Mikasa had felt weeks before had vanished. Eren felt as though shards of glass were being lodged into his heart.

 _I should have known,_ he thought, watching helplessly as the tears trickled down his sister’s cheeks. _I should have known her heart would be broken. I failed to protect her_.

 _I should have known_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you're reading this, you've probably finished reading the chapter. A few things:
> 
> \- Men could dance with other men, and women could dance with other women, but only if there was a shortage of men or women. Whenever men danced together, they had to dance at the bottom of the set, and at public balls, they could not dance together unless the master of ceremonies gave permission.
> 
> \- Eeeeyup. Jean is Wickham. I'm very fond of Jean, so I was apprehensive about writing his character in this way. But the idea of Jean being an officer was far too tempting, and you've got to admit, he would look great in one of those red uniforms. I promise to make it up to Jean in my other fics (I'm sorry Jean I love you, pls forgive me).
> 
> \- I am awful at formatting and stuff like that, sorry about that. Also, I apologize for any spelling errors if there are any. I don't have a beta reader, so there may be some mistakes I didn't notice.
> 
> btw, I asked a friend if the purple prose in this chapter was too over the top, and they said to go for it. So, I went for it lmao. *purple prose intensifies*


	4. Neither of Us Perform to Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I do not have the talent of conversing easily with strangers.”
> 
> “Perhaps you should practice,” Eren suggested. His tone was nonchalant and somewhat teasing, and yet, there was a hint of ferocity, as though he were challenging him. “I do not play this instrument so well as I should wish to, but I have supposed that to be my own fault, because I would not take the trouble of practicing.”
> 
> Levi regarded Eren with a soft, tender expression. It took Eren so much by surprise, that his fingertips stilled over the piano keys for a moment. “You are perfectly right. You have employed your time much better. No one privileged of hearing you could think anything wanting.” Levi smiled as he spoke - a small gentle smile, just barely visible. “Neither of us perform to strangers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update! College is kicking my butt.
> 
> This chapter was originally going to be longer, but there was a change of plans. The next chapter will not take nearly as long, since a lot of it is already written.
> 
> By the way, this is what Eren plays on the piano in this chapter: https://youtu.be/-vYY0aRH46I

Mikasa let the letter slip between her fingers and fall to the floor. With a deep breath, and a sigh, she managed to regain some of her composure. “I believe Farlan may be indifferent to me.” She spoke in a low, defeated whisper.

“He loves you,” Eren insisted, holding his sister’s hands in his with a gentle reassurance. “Do not give up.” Seeing that Mikasa was unconvinced, he tried again. “Mikasa, no one who has seen you and Farlan together can doubt his affection.”

“Don’t be anxious for me, Eren.” The tear stains on Mikasa’s cheeks were the only trace that she had been crying. “I’ll forget him, and we will be as we were before. I will remember him as the most amiable man of my acquaintance. That is all. I have nothing to hope or fear, and nothing to reproach him with. At least I have not had that pain.”

“Mikasa, you're too kind.”

Mikasa laughed, although the sound was broken and tinged with heartbreak. “Don't tease me, Eren.”

“I do _not_ tease you.” Eren sighed, letting go of his sister’s hands as he gazed out of the parlour window. “There are few people whom I really love, and even fewer of whom I like. The more I see of the world, the more I am dissatisfied with it.”

Eren and Mikasa sat together in silence, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain against the window pane. The sight of the rain falling against the glass, framed by the fresh kelly-green of the leaves outside, helped sooth him. After a while, the rain began to clear, and the pitter-patter against the window pane gradually ceased. As sunlight seeped through the dark clouds, lighting upon the window pane in a pool of gold, Eren turned to Mikasa, a hopeful spark in his bright eyes. “Go to London, let it be known you are there, and I am sure he will come to you.”

Mikasa looked at Eren in surprise, but did not protest. She could not help but smile at her brother’s earnestness.

***

“Look! There's Jean and Marco,” said Eren, bringing his sister’s attention to the officers across the road.

Mikasa adjusted her bonnet as she peered at the two redcoats. “Ah, so there is.”

Mikasa had resolved to walk to Meryton again, hoping to buy some ruffles and frills for her new bonnet, which she wished to wear once she departed for her visit to London. Mikasa had agreed to Eren’s suggestion, and informed their father that she would be paying a visit to her close friends Connie and Sasha Springer, who were always happy to have her visit, and welcomed her with open arms. And so, it was decided that Mikasa would go to London in a few days time. Mr. Jaeger had fallen into a stony silence after learning of Farlan’s departure; he believed his daughter’s chance at marrying a man of large fortune was in shambles. Although Mikasa had assured Mr. Jaeger that she only needed a change of scenery, she had other reasons for her departure to London. She was far less certain than Eren that Farlan would pay her notice while visiting London, but for Eren’s sake, and for her own as well, she would not give up hope.

Eren, hoping to meet Jean once more, readily accompanied Mikasa to Meryton. Meryton certainly was a place to make new acquaintances, as he had informed Levi at the Netherfield ball, but it was also a place to cross paths with acquaintances one hoped to speak with again.

Just as last time, Meryton was filled with officers, lending the cold dreary landscape some color with their bright red uniforms. Eren would never admit it to anyone, of course, but he could not help but feel drawn to one officer in particular, with light ash-brown hair, warm golden-brown eyes, and a stunning smile that made his heart flutter. The moment he caught sight of the roguish officer his thoughts had been occupied with that day, his lips quirked up into a smile. Their eyes met, and Eren’s heartbeat quickened.

“How fortunate!” Jean exclaimed as he and Marco approached Eren, who found himself growing lost in Jean’s captivating gaze, and Mikasa, who smiled out of politeness. “I am very glad to see you again.” Jean and Marco’s burgundy sashes showed a warm color as they bowed, like the earth before the rain. The gold trim of their uniforms glinted like bronze in the dim light of the overcast day. Eren tipped his hat cordially as he bowed, and Mikasa, not in the mood for conversation, curtsied without much flourish.

“I am glad to see you again, too,” Eren said brightly. He fell silent for a few moments, before remarking with disappointment, “I had hoped to have seen you at the Netherfield Ball.”

“I was very sorry to lose the pleasure of conversing with you and your lovely sister at the ball. But fate, it would seem…” Jean faltered, his eyes meeting Eren’s. “No. With you I must be entirely open. I decided that it would be wrong for me to be there,” he admitted, smiling forlornly. “I found that it would be better not to meet with Levi Ackerman. Scenes might arise unpleasant to more than myself.”

“I understand and admire your forbearance. Not that it would give me a moment's concern to see Mr. Ackerman publicly set down...” Eren’s lips curved into a smirk at the thought of Levi being publicly humiliated, as he felt the sullen gentleman deserved. “But in Mr. Church’s house, it would grieve me to see him embarrassed.”

Jean’s forlorn smile spread into an infectious grin, all sadness forgotten. “Thank you for being so understanding, Mr. Jaeger.”

***

“I believe Mr. Kirschtein has been treated contemptibly by Mr. Ackerman,” said Eren, as he walked back home with Mikasa after she had acquired the ruffles and frills she had needed. Truthfully, Mikasa didn’t care much for ruffles and frills, but if she was to go into town, she wanted to present herself with elegance and grace.

“Mr. Ackerman may be no more of a black-hearted villain than your average rich man, used to his own way.” Mikasa paused, thinking for a moment while stepping over a fallen branch. “We must think carefully before pronouncing an adverse judgement on anyone.”

“A black-hearted villain,” Eren echoed. “I daresay that isn’t far from the truth.”

Eren thought to himself, as he and Mikasa arrived at the Jaeger household, that he would not be surprised if Levi Ackerman’s heart was dripping in tar-black, forever stained after how cruelly he had treated others. He would not be surprised, in fact, if Levi Ackerman had no heart at all.

***

When the day came for Mikasa to leave for London, Eren felt a loneliness creep up on him that was just as chilling as his wintry surroundings. After she had gone, in her carriage with frilly bonnet and all, Eren felt the loneliness crush him beneath its icy fingertips.

On a particularly lonesome and chilly day, Eren sat at his writing desk to compose a letter to his close friend, Armin Arlert, the only one who could console him in Mikasa’s absence, and the one person he loved as dearly as his sister, as though he were his own brother. Armin was a kind soft-spoken gentleman with daffodil-yellow hair, ocean-blue eyes, and a sweet temperament. He was of smaller stature than Eren, but what he lacked in strength, he made up for with his remarkable intelligence. He could always be found reading a book.

Eren gazed out of the window across from his writing desk as he thought of what to write, his quill hovering above the paper. Armin had written him a letter inviting him to visit. Eren longed to escape the loneliness he found so suffocating, and so he fully intended to accept the invitation.

_Dear Armin,_

_thank you for your letter. With Mikasa's departure to London, I must confess, the view from where I sit has been rather grey. As for your invitation to visit, I would be happy to visit you at your earliest convenience._

It was a short letter - brisk and to the point, but Eren was never one for long-winded letters. He preferred a walk or a dance to writing. He and Armin often exchanged letters, as they had been close friends since childhood.

Armin and his wife, Annie Arlert, formerly known as Annie Leonhardt, had recently situated themselves at a new household, within walking distance of a luxurious mansion Armin referred to in his letters as “Rosings Park.” Eren didn’t mind Armin’s excited ramblings about Rosings Park, as Armin was prone to rambling excitedly in his letters.

It did not take long for Eren to request a carriage and pack a few belongings; in a few days, he had left the Jaeger household, looking forward to once again being in the company of his childhood friend. He was curious to see if the detailed passages in Armin’s letters did the new Arlert household justice.

Eren’s carriage took him through the countryside, down winding roads and forest paths, until at length, he arrived at the Arlert household. There was a large garden beside the house, which looked as though it would be quite impressive during the spring. The house itself, although it was no mansion, was certainly decent. No sooner had Eren stepped out of the carriage, than a blond gentleman in a powder-blue waistcoat approached him, eager to give a tour of the small estate, with his wife walking briskly at his side.

Armin beamed. “I’m happy to see you, Eren.”

“And I you,” said Eren, smiling fondly.

Eren bowed to Annie, who curtsied solemnly. She had a commanding presence, and tended to put people on their guard with her furrowed brow and sharp ice-blue gaze. She wore her pale blond hair in an updo, and was fond of crimson dresses. Her stony expression warned others not to reproach her, however, in quiet moments, when she was alone with her husband, her expression would soften, and her lips would curve into a fond smile.

Armin gushed to Eren about his home as he led him inside, often mentioning Rosings Park, the home of their attentive neighbor, Sir Kenny Ackerman.

“We dine at Rosings Park every now and then,” Armin informed Eren as he showed him the view of the garden through the parlour window. “His Lordship's carriage is regularly ordered for us. I should say one of his Lordship's carriages, as he has several.”

Eren smiled. It was a beautiful garden, even if the flowers were not yet in bloom. The new Arlert household was quite pleasant, and he was glad to be in Armin’s company again. He was certain he would enjoy his stay here.

And for the first few weeks, he did. That changed, however, when one day, they received an invitation to Rosings Park from Sir Kenny. Mr. Ackerman and his good friend, Colonel Erwin Smith, had come to call upon them.

Armin glanced at Eren, wondering how he felt about the invitation. He was well aware of Eren’s dislike for Levi, as he had mentioned it several times in his letters. “This must be due to you, Eren,” Armin teased, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Mr. Ackerman would not have come to call upon us so soon if you were not here. After all, you and Mr. Ackerman are such good friends.”

Eren knew then that his stay would no longer be as pleasant as he had hoped. “You are mistaken, Armin. I am sure he dislikes me as much as I do him.”

***

Eren could scarcely believe how vast and lavish Rosings Park was. It was quite an impressive mansion, almost to a daunting extent, with an expansive area of land surrounding it, much of which consisted of gardens and perfectly trimmed hedges. There were hedges and elegant statues on either side of the path leading up to the mansion’s entrance, perfectly aligned, which added to the estate’s air of perfection.

Eren soon discovered that Rosings Park was just as lavish inside as it was outside, when he entered the mansion and was led, along with Armin and Annie, to the drawing room, where Sir Kenny Ackerman awaited them. Sir Kenny sat silently in an elaborately embroidered chair, as though it were a throne, his arms resting on each armrest.

“Your Lordship, Sir Kenny Ackerman,” Armin pronounced, bowing.

Annie stepped next to her husband and curtsied silently.

Sir Kenny turned to Eren, disregarding Mr. and Mrs. Arlert for the moment. “So, you are Eren Jaeger?”

Eren bowed. “I am, your Lordship.” As the words left his lips, Eren noticed someone standing off to the side out of the corner of his eye - a dark-haired gentleman of small stature, with a piercing gaze. “Mr. Ackerman.”

Levi was silent for a moment before replying, finding it difficult to speak while Eren held his gaze. “...Mr. Jaeger.”

Sir Kenny raised an eyebrow. “You know my nephew?”

Eren forced himself to smile politely, although it was very difficult not to grimace. “I had the pleasure of meeting your nephew in Hertfordshire.”

The room grew quiet. A tall broad-shouldered gentleman, whom Eren had not noticed before, stepped forward to introduce himself, hoping to ease the tension. “Colonel Erwin Smith,” said the gentleman cheerfully, bowing with a smile. “How do you do?”

***

As evening approached, Sir Kenny grew tired of conversing in the drawing room, and declared it was time to retire to the dining room for dinner. Everyone seated themselves at the dining room table; Sir Kenny sat at the head of the table, with Levi and Erwin seated near him, Armin sat next to his wife, and Eren, who dreaded the rest of the evening and wished it would be over as soon as possible, sat next to Levi.

“I trust your family is in good health, Mr. Jaeger?” Levi asked, turning to Eren.

“They are, thank you.” Eren paused, pondering for a moment before adding, “My sister has been in London these past few weeks. Perhaps you saw her there?”

“I haven’t been fortunate enough…”

“Do you have brothers and sisters, Mr. Jaeger?” Sir Kenny asked, before Levi could continue.

The sudden question took Eren slightly by surprise, but he answered without much hesitation. “Yes, I have a sister.”

Silence. And then, much to Eren’s dismay, Sir Kenny continued to question him relentlessly.

“Does your sister draw?”

“No, she does not.” Eren intended to add that although his sister did not draw, she was excellent at the pianoforte, but before he could do so, Sir Kenny spoke again.

Sir Kenny sneered. “That is quite strange,” he commented. “I suppose she had no opportunity.”

Eren could sense Levi grow tense as he felt increasingly embarrassed by his uncle’s tactlessness. Eren had scarcely picked up his spoon to sip the soup he had been served, when Sir Kenny was already asking him another question. The questions continued throughout the evening, until at last, Sir Kenny let Eren be, much to Levi’s relief. When dinner was over, everyone returned to the drawing room.

Erwin sat beside Eren. “I’m delighted to make your acquaintance at last,” he greeted.

“At last, sir?”

“I've heard much of you, and the praise hasn't been exaggerated.”

“I can well believe that,” Eren laughed. “Mr. Ackerman is my severest critic.”

Erwin laughed. “I hope we shall see you frequently at Rosings. I'm fond of lively conversation.”

“You do not find this at Rosings Park?”

“Sir Kenny Ackerman is not one for lively conversation,” he explained with a sigh, lowering his voice so that Sir Kenny would not overhear. “My friend speaks hardly a word. Nobody plays, nobody sings.”

“Mikasa, my sister, plays very well.” Eren couldn’t help but feel proud as he spoke of his sister’s talent. “I play a little as well, although very poorly. It is merely a diversion for me. I wouldn't wish to excite your anticipation.”

Erwin chuckled. “I'm sure you're too modest. Any relief would be profoundly welcome.”

Eren went to sit at the pianoforte. He was nowhere near as proficient a pianist as Mikasa, but he could play a few pieces that she had taught him. Erwin sat next to him as he played. Eren found that he didn’t really mind, as Erwin was pleasant, and put him at ease.

Eren glanced at Erwin while he played. Erwin was an undoubtedly handsome man, with captivating blue eyes, a strong jawline, and a radiant smile. Eren looked over to Levi, who gazed at him from afar. Levi had been gazing at him for much of the evening, and it had begun to make Eren uneasy. “Can you tell me why Mr. Ackerman keeps staring at me?” Eren asked, turning to Erwin. “What do you think offends him?”

“I must say, I haven’t the slightest idea.”

“Mr. Ackerman and I are not the best of friends,” Eren confessed, lowering his voice so that only Erwin could hear.

“I'm surprised!”

“Why should you be?” Eren’s gaze rested upon Levi again. “I always believe in first impressions, and his good opinion once lost, is lost forever. So you see, it is a hopeless case, is it not, Colonel Smith?”

Erwin was about to respond, when Levi walked up to the pianoforte, thereby interrupting their conversation.

“Do you mean to frighten me, Mr. Ackerman, by coming in all this state to hear me?” Eren questioned, his voice teasing. “I won't be alarmed. My courage rises with every attempt to intimidate me. I know you find great enjoyment in professing opinions which are not your own.”

“What was my friend like in Hertfordshire?” Erwin asked curiously.

“You really care to know? Prepare yourself for something very dreadful.” Eren focused his gaze on the piano keys as he played a particularly difficult part of the song. He looked up at Levi. “The first time I saw him, he danced with nobody, and spent the entire dance in solitude.”

Erwin found it quite difficult to stifle his laughter. “I can well believe it,” he remarked, smiling in amusement.

Levi glared at Erwin, displeased with him for laughing at his expense. “I knew nobody beyond my own party,” he muttered in a sulky, disgruntled tone. “I do not have the talent of conversing easily with strangers.”

“Perhaps you should practice,” Eren suggested. His tone was nonchalant and somewhat teasing, and yet, there was a hint of ferocity, as though he were challenging him. “I do not play this instrument so well as I should wish to, but I have supposed that to be my own fault, because I would not take the trouble of practicing.”

Levi regarded Eren with a soft, tender expression. It took Eren so much by surprise, that his fingertips stilled over the piano keys for a moment. “You are perfectly right. You have employed your time much better. No one privileged of hearing you could think anything wanting.” Levi smiled as he spoke - a small gentle smile, just barely visible. “Neither of us perform to strangers.”

Eren had stopped playing altogether. He looked away, a faint tinge of pink staining his cheeks. Something about the way Levi had looked at him had made him feel slightly self conscious.

_Neither of us perform to strangers._

Eren despised those words. He hated to think they had anything in common.

And he most definitely did not want to think about how Levi had smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Erwin has arrived! :D Annnnnd...yup, I'm Aruani trash, as you can tell.
> 
> Two things I should probably mention:
> 
> \- When the characters talk about going into town, they're usually referring to London.
> 
> \- "Redcoats" refers to the British militia.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! And to those who leave comments, I really appreciate it! It's what encourages me to keep writing. Thank you so much! <3


	5. Poor Mr. Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually Levi would appreciate the scenery, but today his thoughts were preoccupied with the earnest smile and warm laughter of a certain headstrong gentleman. He found it was best not to let his mind wander or to dwell upon such things for too long. Just now, however, he found it difficult not to let his thoughts stray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last time I updated this fic was over a year ago, and in the notes I said, and I quote, "The next chapter will not take nearly as long." Well, seeing as it's been over a year, that's a bit awkward lol. I'm very sorry it's taken so long to post a new chapter! I'll be honest, a lot has been going on. Along with school, personal issues, and some drama...what can I say, my life has been a bit of a mess. But hey, I'm back now, and fully intend on finishing this fic. Now that classes are over, I have the summer to write more, and I'm very happy about that. c:

It was a peaceful day at the Arlert household. Spring was well underway by now, and the flowers had begun to bloom. Eren found he hadn’t much to do, as there weren’t any plans for the day. He had, however, received a letter from Mikasa earlier that morning, and so his day began with ripping the top flap around the wax seal and unfolding the paper littered with inky cursive. He was apprehensive about what may be enclosed in the letter, but as he read the first few sentences, his frown softened and the tension in his shoulders eased a bit.

_My dearest Eren,_

_I am quite comfortable in London, and Mr. and Mrs. Springer could not be kinder or more attentive. All I lack here, dear Eren, is you to make me laugh._

Eren smiled at that. As he continued reading, however, his smile began to fade.

_Some time ago I took the opportunity of calling upon Miss Church. She reproached me for not informing her about my visit to London. I had sent two letters to Mr. Church, but both have gone astray, which I find very strange. My visit was not long, as Miss Church was going out. However, she promised to call on me in a day or two. I waited at home every morning for three weeks. And at length, today, she came. She made it very evident that she took no pleasure in seeing me. When I asked after her brother, she made it clear that he knows I am in town, but is engaged at present, with Mr. Ackerman and his sister. I have concluded that Mr. Church no longer cares for me._

Eren sighed as he placed the letter down. He fidgeted with the paper, folding and unfolding the corners anxiously. He could imagine Mikasa's stooped shoulders and teary eyes as she etched the quill in swirling motions across the paper, looking up every now and then to gaze out of a frosted window at the dreary, ash-grey London scenery. Her heart must have broken more with each passing day as she waited to no avail. _I have concluded that Mr. Church no longer cares for me._ A dark sense of hopelessness bled into the words, blacker than the ink she had written them with.

It was no surprise Farlan’s sister had greeted Mikasa so coldly. She certainly seemed displeased with her visit. Eren had hoped, however, that Mikasa would have had the chance to speak with Farlan. If only their paths would cross once more. He was sure Farlan would reconsider moving away if he were to see Mikasa again. Surely he could not brush his feelings for her aside. Eren had seen it in Farlan’s eyes. There was no doubt he felt strongly for his sister. So why would he not call on her?

Eren folded the letter and put it away, the creases in his brow deepening. Something was quite clearly amiss in all of this. He knew Miss Church very likely had something to do with it. That much was evident from Mikasa’s letter. In fact, it was rather transparent, seeing as both of Mikasa’s letters to Farlan had so mysteriously gone astray. He couldn’t dwell on it for too long, though, not unless he got some fresh air to clear his head.

 _That is just what I need,_ Eren realized. _Some air_.

Eren shrugged his coat onto his shoulders and stepped outside. A morning walk couldn’t do any harm.

***

It was silent aside from the chirps of singing bluebirds and the padded steps of a coal-black horse, its hooves leaving indents in the damp earth as Levi rode through the forest near the Rosings Park estate. The serenity of it all made the forest seem like a sanctuary of some kind. The morning sun lit up the tree leaves so that they glowed like emerald ornaments, illuminating the forest floor through the branches that formed stained glass windows. The robin’s egg-blue sky peeked through the treetops, decorating the forest path with dappled sunlight.

Usually Levi would appreciate the scenery, but today his thoughts were preoccupied with the earnest smile and warm laughter of a certain headstrong gentleman. He found it was best not to let his mind wander or to dwell upon such things for too long. Just now, however, he found it difficult not to let his thoughts stray.

There was no denying it; he felt drawn towards Eren. The young man was overflowing with passion and brought color into Levi’s grey wintry world, with his sea-green eyes and flushed cheeks. He had a temper, there was no doubt - Levi had seen glimpses of it now and then, particularly when they spoke with one another.

Levi had begun to realize he could draw a reaction out of Eren; it was often a heated reaction, accompanied by sharp words and a dagger-like tongue. Against Levi’s better judgment, he found it rather intoxicating. Just as much as it pained him to be on the receiving end of those sharp words, he had a burning desire to hear more of them. Perhaps it was because he yearned for Eren to take notice of him, to speak to him, even if his words left invisible cuts across his skin until he was left bleeding. Perhaps he yearned to unveil Eren’s feigned politeness when trapped amongst high society, and reveal the hot temper and unbridled passion burning beneath. Levi wanted so desperately to feel Eren’s warmth, for him to breathe life into him so that he could know what it was like, just once, not to feel so cold. It was as though he were reaching out for a flame, entranced by its warmth. But someone so cold was surely not meant for such warmth; winter and spring could surely never intertwine.

And yet, there was always a time when winter and spring would meet, when snow would linger on the ground before melting away, and the tips of the leaves would be laced with frost, just before warmth took over and the meadows turned green once more.

And so, Levi could not help but hope, as foolish as it may seem. He could not ignore how the bird in his chest beat its wings, yearning to break free from its cage. He could not ignore the rapid beating of his heart every time Eren entered a room, or happened to look his way. He could not easily ignore how desperately he yearned to take Eren’s hand into his own and feel the warmth of his skin, their fingers entwined just as they had been the night of the Netherfield ball.

And sometimes, Levi couldn't help but let his thoughts stray further. He couldn't help but think of Eren’s soft sunkissed neck, his sharply defined jawline. Levi often found himself thinking of the slight curve of Eren’s waist and the broadness of his shoulders in his forest-green waistcoats, which brought out the green in his radiant eyes. Eren was far too beautiful for such a cold, harsh world.

There were times when Levi let his thoughts stray to Eren’s lips. In some moments, when Eren was near, Levi’s gaze had lowered to Eren’s bottom lip, and lingered there as he admired how soft and succulent it seemed, and how the corners of his lips curved temptingly in a dangerous smirk. He couldn't help but yearn, just once, to taste those lips and feel the soft press of Eren’s mouth against his own, to slide his hands up against his chest, cradle his cheek in the palm of his hand, and thread his fingers through his unruly hair…

Levi couldn't dwell on these thoughts for too long. It wasn't proper for a high-ranking gentleman such as himself to dwell on such things...he ought not to. And yet, Levi felt weak in Eren’s presence. He liked to imagine he was not so vulnerable, and yet...

Levi’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the very man that was on his mind came into view. His heart beat wildly in his chest as otherworldly emerald eyes regarded him with surprise. Eren stood still, nodding slightly to acknowledge Levi’s presence. Neither Levi nor Eren said a word, choosing to simply observe one another in the silence of the forest. After a few moments, although it seemed much longer than that, Eren broke eye contact. Levi pulled the reigns to turn his horse around, unable to resist glancing back just once before taking his leave. Eren’s eyes flicked up to meet his gaze, their eyes locked a few moments longer before they finally parted ways.

Levi couldn’t stand this silence any longer. Part of him yearned to turn back and confront Eren, but he continued onwards. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it. He wanted to show Eren how he made him feel...he couldn’t keep his feelings locked up forever.

It was becoming increasingly clear to Levi that he was, in fact, at the mercy of Eren Jaeger.

***

It had been about a month since the first day of Eren’s stay at the Arlert household. The flowers were now in full bloom, transforming the garden into an extravagant display of vibrant colors. The Arlerts had gone to the nearby village, leaving Eren alone with only the servants to keep him company. He didn’t mind, though, and was quite grateful for the chance to be alone with his thoughts. He and the Arlerts had been invited to dine at Rosings Park quite often during the past few weeks, and to Eren’s dismay, Levi would often be present. He was thankful to Erwin for engaging in deep intellectual conversations to pass the time, and found it helped to distract himself from Levi’s pointed stares. He was relieved there were no plans to dine at Rosings Park that day, as the previous visits had worn him out.

Eren spent the morning seated by a window with one of Armin’s many books, fondly looking back on their childhood together. He remembered how Armin’s eyes would shine as he eagerly showed him illustration after illustration, declaring that he would one day sail across the ocean. Those days were long gone, and merely another part of the past, but Eren would forever treasure those memories.

Sunlight streamed through the windowpane, falling softly on the book as Eren turned each faded page. It was quite a picturesque morning; lush meadows sparkled with the glistening beads of morning dew, which dripped down the veins of each leaf and adorned each silvery spider web.

The tranquil silence did not last long, however, and was abruptly interrupted by the opening of the door. A servant walked in with the announcement that Mr. Ackerman had arrived, and sure enough, there he was. Eren placed the book down quickly, his wide eyes regarding Levi with utter disbelief as he walked into the room. Levi’s eyes were downcast, his hands clutching his top hat. It was odd for Eren to see him in such a nervous state. The servant curtsied before turning away and closing the door, leaving them alone together. The room was silent once more, but this silence was far less tranquil than before. It pierced the air like a shard of glass, sharp and unrelenting. Eren was so stunned he could hardly bring himself to speak. Once he did, Levi looked up to meet his gaze.

“Mr. Ackerman,” Eren greeted hesitantly. “...Please, do be seated. Mr. and Mrs. Arlert have gone to the village. You find me all alone this morning.”

Levi sat across from Eren, so that he was facing him. He fumbled with his hat as he spoke. “I beg your pardon. I would not wish to intrude upon your privacy.”

Silence filled the space between them once more. Levi crossed his legs and gazed out of the window while attempting to gain composure. Eren grew lost in thought as he studied Levi's face. He wondered what had prompted him to pay such an unexpected visit, and most of all, he wondered why his sister was so suddenly cast aside by his friend. “Mr. Church and his sister were well, I hope, when you left London?” Eren asked pointedly, forcing a polite smile.

Something flashed across Levi’s eyes - perhaps the realization that Eren was looking for answers, an explanation. “Perfectly so.”

Eren’s smile faded. It seemed Levi was not keen on playing his game. Still, for his sister’s sake, he continued to press for answers. “I understand Mr. Church has not much idea for ever returning to Netherfield?”

Levi’s gaze lowered. “It is probable that he may spend little time there in the future.”

“If so, it would be better for the neighborhood that he give up the place,” Eren replied matter-of-factly.

Levi nodded, his stern expression betraying no sign of what may be on his mind. “I should not be surprised if he were to give it up, as soon as any eligible purchase offers.” Levi was quiet for a moment after that, and as time went on, he grew more and more visibly anxious. He racked his brain for something to say, anything to break the silence. “This is a charming house,” he said finally, managing a small smile. It was a rather stiff complement, but it would have to do.

Eren looked about himself, at the polished rosewood furniture and embroidered cushions, the cream-white windowsills and delicate lace curtains. Armin had certainly made this place his own; it was a house he and Annie could truly feel at home in. He could imagine their children running about the house some years from now, and Armin’s faint smile as he read his favorite novel by the hearth. Eren smiled. “Yes, it is.” He paused for a moment, then looked up at Levi. Levi’s expression had softened. Eren’s cheeks turned pink at the realization Levi had been staring at him for so long. “Shall I call for some tea?” Eren asked suddenly, looking away. The faint pink in his cheeks deepened to a burning red.

“No, thank you. I shall trespass on your time no longer,” said Levi hurriedly. He stood up and bowed. “Please convey my regards to Mr. and Mrs. Arlert. Good day, Mr. Jaeger.”

With that, Levi rushed out of the room, through the parlour, and out the front door. Armin and Annie had returned from their walk to the village, arriving just in time to see Levi mount his horse and ride off into the distance. “What on earth have you done to poor Mr. Ackerman?” Armin exclaimed, his mouth agape with incredulity.

Eren walked over to where the Arlerts stood, watching as Levi rode away. A mixture of emotions swirled about in his deep green eyes like a stormy sea.

“I have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few things.
> 
> \- A lot of time passes in this chapter. Just so you can keep track, Eren arrived at the Arlert household in late January/early March. By the end of this chapter, it's early April.
> 
> \- Sorry this chapter's a bit short. It was originally going to be longer, but some changes were made in terms of pacing and other things, which resulted in a shorter chapter.
> 
> \- As always, there's a fair amount of purple prose. Normally I'd try to hold back from having too much purple prose, but for this fic I'm allowing myself to be flowery. And dramatic ...and maybe a bit sappy. :P But hey, it's a Regency era romance. I can't help myself. xD
> 
> \- I keep forgetting to mention this, but my tumblr is dmdumouchel. Come say hi if you want! :D Or not, that's ok too. *whispers* But yeah I'm always happy to answer any questions about this fic (I realize the historical setting raises a lot of questions and things can get confusing).
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Any comments are greatly appreciated!! <3 <3 <3


	6. A Most Imprudent Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Farlan is a pleasant, gentleman-like man. He’s a great friend of Levi’s.”
> 
> “Oh, yes,” said Eren dryly. “Mr. Ackerman is uncommonly kind to Mr. Church, and takes a prodigious deal of care of him.”
> 
> “Yes, Levi is a most loyal companion,” said Erwin, turning back to Eren. “In fact, I have reason to believe Farlan is very much indebted to him.”
> 
> Eren glanced at Erwin, his curiosity piqued. “Indebted to him?” he asked, wondering why Farlan was so mysteriously indebted to such a cold, emotionally distant man. His apparent kindness was surprising, although he supposed it was to be expected if the kindness was directed towards a close friend.
> 
> “I understand that Levi congratulates himself on having saved Farlan the inconvenience of a most imprudent marriage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I guess it's no surprise this chapter's a bit late. It seems to be a bad habit of mine at this point, and for that I'm very sorry. The good news is, though, that the next chapter will be coming very soon. Rather than make it all one big chapter, I split it into two parts.
> 
> There's a term used in this chapter that I feel not everyone will get, so I'm leaving a definition for it here:
> 
> "A 'park' refers to a large open tract of land that is often used for grazing cattle or a place where deer were hunted. You’ll often see the land surrounding a country manor house referred to as a park as well and the author just means that there is a lot of open land surrounding the place that may or may not be landscaped or fenced off." - Source: https://www.kristenkoster.com/regency-primer-london-parks/
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, here's the new chapter! c:

Eren strode uphill through kelly-green meadows damp with morning dew. The rose-scented air of early spring embraced him gently, leaving a chilling kiss upon his cheek. Eren had grown fond of the land surrounding Mr. and Mrs. Arlert’s home. He had made a habit of wandering about the grounds in the early mornings, finding it helped to take his mind off things. Lately, however, it wasn't something, but rather, _someone,_ that had been on his mind. While he enjoyed the sense of freedom this aimless wandering lent him, to his surprise and great displeasure, the very man that had been on his mind had taken to walking in the same part of the park as he. The first day was simply an accident; Eren had strolled through the meadows and made a turn into a nearby forest, expecting solitude, only to stumble upon Levi. This occurrence prompted Eren to inform Levi that this was where he usually took his morning walks. He had hoped Levi would infer that he wished to walk alone and avoid the area, but to his dismay, Levi appeared the next day as well, and the day after that. Levi had begun to join him in his excursions. Each time he would initiate conversation while they walked, and Eren, the more animated of the two, would carry the conversation from there. A soft smile graced Levi’s lips whenever Eren spoke, his attention completely captured by the younger man’s shining eyes and biting tongue. Eren took great care not to walk too closely to Levi, wary of their hands brushing against each other. He came to the conclusion that Levi accompanied him on his walks simply to torment him. He was certain of it, for there could be no other explanation. He grew worried Levi would torment him today as well, however, it was not Levi who made an appearance that morning. When Eren reached the top of the hill there was no raven-haired gentleman to greet him. In his place, to Eren’s relief, stood a blond gentleman with a far pleasanter disposition.

“Colonel Smith!” Eren exclaimed. He removed his hat in salutation. “I did not know you walked this way.”

Erwin smiled warmly, removing his hat as well. “I have been making the tour of the park, as I do every year.” He paused to look about himself at the lush green scenery, sighing contentedly. “Shall we take this way together?” He proposed, gesturing with his hat. The black silk glimmered in the early morning light as he placed it back on his head.

Eren returned Erwin’s smile. “With pleasure.” Slowly, Eren and Erwin continued the walk in each other’s company, their steps languid as they looked about themselves to enjoy the view from the top of the hill. Although Eren didn’t mind the silence between them, his curiosity regarding Levi and Erwin’s visit prompted him to break it. “How long do you plan to stay, Colonel?”

“As long as Levi chooses. I am at his disposal.”

“Everyone appears to be at his disposal,” Eren muttered. “If he is not able to please himself in the arrangement, he has at least great pleasure in the power of choice. I do not know anybody who seems more to enjoy the power of doing what he likes than Mr. Ackerman.”

“He does indeed like to have his own way,” Erwin agreed. “...But as we all do,” he added, feeling inclined to defend his friend. “It is only that he has better means of having it than others.”

Eren fell silent. “Do you know Mr. Church and his sister?” he asked after a short while, feeling it was best to change the subject.

“I know them a little.” Erwin looked off into the distance absent-mindedly. “Farlan is a pleasant, gentleman-like man. He’s a great friend of Levi’s.”

“Oh, yes,” said Eren dryly. “Mr. Ackerman is uncommonly kind to Mr. Church, and takes a prodigious deal of care of him.”

“Yes, Levi is a most loyal companion,” said Erwin, turning back to Eren. “In fact, I have reason to believe Farlan is very much indebted to him.”

Eren glanced at Erwin, his curiosity piqued. “Indebted to him?” he asked, wondering why Farlan was so mysteriously indebted to such a cold, emotionally distant man. His apparent kindness was surprising, although he supposed it was to be expected if the kindness was directed towards a close friend.

“I understand that Levi congratulates himself on having saved Farlan the inconvenience of a most imprudent marriage.”

Eren stopped in his tracks. He felt his heart break on his sister's behalf as the full meaning of Erwin's words began to sink in. His throat felt dry, and with straining effort, he swallowed, wetting his lips. He turned to Erwin slowly, maintaining his composure with great difficulty. “Did Mr. Ackerman give you his reasons for this interference?” His voice was barely a whisper.

Erwin took no notice of Eren’s sudden change in demeanor, his attention drawn elsewhere. He watched as a robin flew by to perch in a nearby tree speckled with red berries. “I understand that there were some very strong objections to the lady.”

The silence that followed was deafening. “...And so he separated them?” Eren asked softly, his eyes burning. Angry tears threatened to trickle down his cheeks.

Erwin’s focus shifted to Eren. “I believe so,” he confirmed. Eren’s distress had become quite apparent. Erwin grew quiet, thinking of how to address the tension that had risen between them.

A multitude of thoughts swarmed in Eren’s head, his teary eyes as dark as the ocean waves in a raging storm. “I am thinking of what you have been telling me. Your friend’s conduct does not suit my feelings.” Eren fought to keep his voice steady. “Why was he to be the judge?”

Erwin raised an eyebrow. “Are you disposed to call his interferences officious?”

“I do not see what right Mr. Ackerman had to determine and direct in what manner his friend was to be happy,” Eren snapped. His anger had been boiling beneath the surface, and it had finally spilled over. He looked away, biting his lip. He did not wish to bring his anger out on Levi’s friend. “...But,” he continued, recollecting himself, “As you say, we know none of the particulars. Perhaps there was not much affection in the case.”

Erwin laughed. “Perhaps not, but if that were the case, it would lessen the honor of my friend's triumph very sadly, don't you think?”

Eren took a deep breath, once again stopping in his tracks. He turned around, looking back at the Arlert household, which was now merely a speck in the distance.

Erwin grew serious, feeling badly for having laughed when Eren was so deeply distressed. “Mr. Jaeger, are you unwell?” he asked, his voice heavy with concern.

“A sudden headache,” Eren professed. “Perhaps I’ve walked too far today.”

“Let us take the shorter way back,” Erwin suggested. Eren nodded, appreciating Erwin’s kindness. With that, both men headed back, and graciously parted ways once they arrived at the Arlert abode.

Armin took notice of Eren’s distress the moment he walked through the door. Eren’s eyes were downcast, the tears he had shed still lingering. Armin’s wide eyes were filled with worry, his concern evident in his tone when he asked what ailed him. “Just a slight headache,” Eren asserted, dismissing Armin’s qualms. “I shall be quite alright. It will pass.”

***

Later that morning, Eren accompanied the Arlerts on a walk to the church in the nearby village. Armin had been a clergyman there for some time, and took great pride in his sermons. The church was a stoutly, stone building nestled between rose bushes and hawthorn trees. Warm light poured thickly through the stained glass windows like honey, and spilled onto the rows of pinewood pews. Eren sat next to Mrs. Arlert once they arrived, and removed his hat as he waited patiently for the service to begin. Not long after he took his seat, Eren noticed a familiar dark-haired gentleman out of the corner of his eye. Levi Ackerman had arrived, accompanied by his tall broad-shouldered friend, who made him seem rather small in comparison. It had become quite crowded, leaving few places for Levi and Erwin to sit. Erwin made his way to the pews across from where Eren and Mrs. Arlert were seated, followed by a brooding Levi. The pews were situated so that Levi and Erwin sat facing the side of the pews opposite them. Levi was silent, his eyes downcast as he studied the fabric of his top hat, which he fumbled with in his lap. Erwin was animated as usual, engrossed in a one-sided conversation with his reserved, untalkative friend. Eren felt uneasy about spending the rest of the church service in such close proximity to Levi, and wished for it to be over before it had even began. He cursed under his breath, lamenting his bad luck. Annie, displeased with Eren, shot him a pointed look that went unnoticed. It was at that moment Armin began the service. His clear voice reverberated around the room as he read aloud from sheets of paper tucked into the bible laid out before him.

“Every mind must have some counsellor to whom it may apply for consolation in distress. There are many conveniences which others can supply and we cannot procure...” Armin looked up every now and then as he read, the words rolling off his tongue with ease. Annie beamed, proud of her husband for speaking so well. Armin’s words barely registered with Eren, however, and faded into the background until all he could hear was his own thoughts.

 _I understand that Levi congratulates himself on having saved Farlan the inconvenience of a most imprudent marriage._ Erwin's words haunted him. He was certain Mikasa would be devastated. He felt he should tell her as soon as they were reunited, so that he could comfort her in person rather than in a letter. He feared the pain of it all might be too much for her. She would profess to be fine, no doubt, as she would hate to worry him. She would hide her pain with half-hearted smiles, and claim that she had moved on, but it would all be a lie. Eren knew how much she cared for Farlan; her love for him was strong and unwavering. To be separated so cruelly and unjustly was abhorrent. It was utterly unforgivable.

Eren chanced a glance at Levi. His eyes were still downcast, stern and distant. He had not been paying attention to the sermon either. Eren wondered what was on his mind, as he seemed deeply troubled in that moment. Perhaps he felt guilty. _Or perhaps,_ Eren thought, _he feels no guilt at all. Perhaps he feels no remorse for what he did...for how badly he hurt my sister. And for someone as cold and heartless as he, that would certainly be no surprise at all._

Eren had never despised Levi so much as he did in that moment. Anger flickered in his eyes like an electric-green flame. And Levi, who felt Eren’s burning gaze, looked up. They held one another’s gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Levi studied him intently, as though he were searching for something - perhaps some sort of sign, or a key to unlock something within him. Eren felt his cheeks grow warm. He tore his eyes away and glared at the pew in front of him. His vision grew blurry. He hated that his emotions overflowed so easily, seemingly out of his control. Levi’s emotions were so well hidden, locked up and buried deeply beneath his chest. It was hardly fair.

The longer Levi's gaze lingered, the harder it was to breathe.

He couldn’t stand it.

As soon as the service ended, Eren stormed down the aisle and through the front doors. It briefly crossed his mind that Armin would question him about his abrupt disappearance later that day, but in this moment, Eren could not bring himself to care. Darkening clouds gathered above him, threatening to unleash a shower of rain. Raindrops tumbled down like strings of pearls, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Eren felt the urge to run away, although from what, or whom, he was not certain. All he knew was that he needed to be alone. He ran as quickly as his feet could carry him, his boots splattered with mud. Wind whipped through his hair and scratched his face relentlessly with ice-cold claws. It wasn't long before he reached a bridge that stretched over a vast lake, rain splattering its mirror-like surface and warping each reflection. It seemed as though the trees and hills were melting away until everything was blurred like a ruined painting. Thoughts swirled about in Eren’s head as he raced across the bridge. _I despise him,_ he thought as tears began to mingle with the rainwater that streamed down his cheeks. _And I shall never forgive him._

Eren continued to run until he came across a circular temple. The temple’s roof spread into a dome supported by elegant, Corinthian columns, and stood upon a hill, partially hidden by the surrounding trees. Although it overlooked the gardens and lake below, there was no air of superiority to the eloquent building; it had a quiet, peaceful atmosphere, and was shrouded in mystery. Eren took shelter under the roof and leaned against the temple’s chiseled limestone, tilting his head back against its cool surface. He panted heavily as he watched the rain fall through the columns.

Just then, Eren heard a familiar deep voice. His heart beat wildly in his chest.

“Mr. Jaeger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a few things:
> 
> \- Levi is practically courting Eren at this point and it cracks me up. xD
> 
> \- The temple is based on the Temple of Apollo in the Stourhead Gardens, in England. It's one of the locations used in the 2005 adaptation of P&P:
> 
> https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/01/f5/6f/0a/temple-of-apollo.jpg
> 
> \- I'll confess, I'm not entirely satisfied with how this chapter turned out. But the next chapter...oh man. Let's just say, emotions run high in the next chapter, and I'm excited about it. >:)
> 
> \- Summer doesn't end till late September for me, so I still have lots of time to write. And even when school starts, I'll still be writing, cuz as I said before, I fully intend on finishing this fic. I may be slow in updating from time to time (well...most of the time), but this fic is getting finished one way or the other. So if you're worried about it not getting finished, well, just know there's no need to worry about that.
> 
> Comments are always greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3


	7. A More Gentlemanlike Manner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So...this is your opinion of me?”
> 
> Eren did not reply, choosing to simply glare at him.
> 
> “Perhaps these offenses might have been overlooked,” Levi wondered aloud, “Had not your pride been hurt - ”
> 
> “ _My_ pride?!”
> 
> “ - by the honest confession of the scruples which had long prevented my forming any serious design on you. Had I concealed my struggles and flattered you. I’m not ashamed of the feelings I related. They were natural and just.”
> 
> “You are mistaken, Mr. Ackerman,” said Eren in a dangerously low voice. “The mode of your declaration merely spared me any concern I might have felt in rejecting you, had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but very pivotal chapter.
> 
> I've been excited about writing this chapter for a long time, and I've finally done it. c:

The pouring rain filled the silence that followed Levi’s words. Eren’s name had spilled from his lips with ease and a certain sense of urgency, as though Levi were afraid he would lose this chance to say what he had yearned to say for so long. And yet, despite the fear, there was a small spark of hope. Streaks of dripping ink-black hair fell over Levi’s eyes, leaving traces of water on his cheekbones, and the white collar about his neck, now see-through, clung to his alabaster skin. Levi’s sudden appearance had startled Eren, who now stared at him in astonishment.

“I have struggled in vain, and can bear it no longer,” said Levi hurriedly, his voice strained and fragile, as though his composure might shatter at any moment. “These past months have been a torment. I have fought against my better judgment, my family’s expectations...I will put them aside and ask you to end my agony.”

Eren said nothing. The rain continued to pour heavily about them as they stood facing one another.

Levi’s gaze had lowered, his brow furrowed as he struggled to gather the courage to say what he had been keeping locked up inside him. “My feelings will not be repressed - ”

“I don't understand,” Eren interjected. His heart thumped loudly against his chest, like a caged bird frantically beating its wings. He wondered if Levi could hear it too.

 _“I love you!”_ Levi blurted out, his voice breaking.

Eren felt as though time had stilled. The rain grew faint and indistinct as his heartbeat overpowered the sounds of his surroundings, until it was the only thing he could hear. The air was thick with anticipation and uncertainty. Levi’s composure had vanished completely, and in that tense, heart-pounding moment, all of his cold facade had melted away, exposing what had been so carefully concealed. He stood before Eren stripped of all pretense, and made no effort to veil the raw, rose-red emotions that now bloomed from his chest.

Levi regarded Eren tenderly. “Most ardently,” he added softly. Those words were barely audible amidst the pouring rain, but Eren heard them nonetheless. Everything else was muted and distant - a mere afterthought. “Almost from the earliest moments of our acquaintance, I have come to feel for you a passionate admiration and regard, which, despite all my struggles, has overcome every rational objection.”

Eren’s heart swelled with indignation. The pain he felt after learning of Levi’s wrongdoings was still fresh, and at the forefront of his mind. He held his chin up high, which lent him an air of defiance. “Sir, I appreciate the struggles you have gone through. But I have never desired your good opinion, and you have certainly bestowed it most unwillingly. I am sorry to have caused you pain, but it was unconsciously done. I hope it will be of short duration.”

Silence.

The spark of hope had been snuffed out. Pain gradually replaced the hope that had shone in Levi’s eyes. “Is this your reply?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you ….Are you _laughing_ at me?”

“No.”

“Are you rejecting me?!”

The corner of Eren’s mouth quirked up in a snide smile. “I’m sure the feelings which hindered your regard will help you overcome it.”

“Might I enquire why, with so little civility, I am thus repulsed?”

“I might enquire why, with so evident a desire to insult me, you chose to tell me that you like me against your will, and against your better judgement,” Eren replied with a biting tone. “Was this not some excuse for incivility, if I was uncivil? I have every reason in the world to think ill of you. Do you think anything would tempt me to return the love of a man who has ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?” Eren’s voice wavered. “Do you deny it, Mr. Ackerman? Do you deny that you separated a young couple who loved each other, exposing your friend to censure for caprice, and my sister to derision for disappointed hopes, involving them both in acute misery?”

Levi was slightly taken aback by these accusations, and for a moment he stood gaping at Eren, a hint of regret in his steely grey eyes. Pride quickly overtook regret, however, and he responded with an equally biting tone. “I do not deny it. I did everything in my power to separate my friend from your sister, and I rejoice in my success. Towards him I have been kinder than towards myself.”

Eren felt as though his heart were breaking. The faintest trace of tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. “How could you do it?”

Eren's distress did not go unnoticed. Levi hesitated, then explained with a far gentler tone, “I believed your sister indifferent to him. I realized his attachment was deeper than hers.”

“She's reserved,” Eren shot back defensively.

“Farlan was persuaded she didn't feel strongly.”

“You suggested it.”

“For his own good.”

“My sister hardly shows her true feelings to _me!"_ Thunder rumbled, punctuating the silence that followed Eren’s revelation. Levi stared at Eren with wide eyes. Neither said a word.

Eren looked down, pursing his lips. His heart beat rapidly. Realizing he had lost far too much control over his emotions, he waited until he was ready to speak in a calmer, more collected manner. “And what about Mr. Kirschtein?” he asked finally, his voice much quieter than before. His cold tone, however, was somehow more intimidating than his usual passionate, burning anger.

Levi stepped closer. “Mr. Kirschtein?” He uttered the name with disgust, as though it tasted bitter on his tongue. He was now far closer to Eren than he had been before. His small stature made it impossible for him to maintain eye contact without looking up.

“How can you defend yourself on _that_ subject?” Eren snarled.

Levi’s gaze hardened. “You seem to take an eager interest in that man's concerns.”

“He told me of his misfortunes.”

Levi sneered. “Oh, yes, his misfortunes have been great indeed.”

“You have reduced him to his present state of poverty, and yet you can treat his misfortunes with contempt and ridicule.”

Levi fell silent. He made no attempt to disguise how deeply Eren’s words had hurt him. “So...this is your opinion of me?”

Eren did not reply, choosing to simply glare at him.

“Perhaps these offenses might have been overlooked,” Levi wondered aloud, “Had not your pride been hurt - ”

“ _My_ pride?!”

“ - by the honest confession of the scruples which had long prevented my forming any serious design on you. Had I concealed my struggles and flattered you. I’m not ashamed of the feelings I related. They were natural and just.”

“You are mistaken, Mr. Ackerman,” said Eren in a dangerously low voice. “The mode of your declaration merely spared me any concern I might have felt in rejecting you, had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner.”

Levi’s eyes widened at that, all anger fading away. It felt as though Eren had thrust his hand into his chest and pulled out his heart. His heart belonged to the man standing before him, of that he was certain. He had offered it to him with the hope of being loved in return, and now it was bleeding in his hand.

And yet, Levi still felt drawn to Eren, despite how much pain he had caused him. His passionate response had ignited a flame within him, and he felt himself moving closer. Eren’s anger had flared up again, his emotions once again slipping out of his control. Levi felt as though he were in a trance while gazing into his eyes. He suppressed the urge to cradle Eren’s cheek and wipe away the tears.

“Your arrogance and conceit, and your selfish disdain for the feelings of others, have made me realize you are the last man in the world I could ever love.” Eren’s gaze remained locked with Levi’s, his words hanging heavily in the air. It seemed as though the friction caused by Eren’s anger had electrified the space between them. Levi was far too close to Eren now, and his breaths seemed to mingle with Eren’s. For a moment it was as though everything that had been said was forgotten. Rather than stepping away, Eren leaned forward ever so slightly, feeling drawn to Levi just as he had been to him. He noticed, for the first time, how there was the faintest tinge of blue in Levi’s eyes. He supposed he’d never been close enough to see it before. Levi’s pale skin contrasted sharply with his jet-black hair. His jawline was graceful, perhaps even dainty. Everything about Levi seemed dainty, in fact, as though he were made of glass and could only be touched gently, or else he may break. Eren’s lips were slightly parted, which did not escape Levi’s attention. As their distance nearly closed, for a fleeting, heated moment, Levi’s gaze flickered down to Eren’s lips, his own lips parting as an impulsive desire coursed through him.

But only for a moment.

Levi stepped back. “You have said quite enough, sir. I perfectly comprehend your feelings. And now have only to be ashamed of what my own have been.” He paused before turning away. His eyes grew cold, his tone once again inexpressive and unfeeling. The facade was back in place. “Forgive me for taking up so much of your time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- My Regency Boys finally sorted out their feelings. :') Well, kinda. Like, they took a first step. They still have a long ways to go before figuring everything out.
> 
> \- In the original story, a major obstacle Darcy and Lizzy face is their difference in social status. In this story, it's more to do with homosexuality being taboo in this society (which I've been keeping kinda vague so far bc I don't want that to be the focus of the story). Levi's family expects him to fall in love with a woman (and marry her), but he falls in love with a man. Instead of classism, it's homophobia. Sooo yeah. It might get a bit heavy later on. But don't worry, Levi and Eren will have a happy ending. I can promise you that.
> 
> \- Sooooo this isn't rly related to this specific chapter, but I've been thinking of making some changes to what's already been written so far. As in, going back and editing parts of the fic. But I'm not sure if I should do that now, or wait till after the fic is finished. I'm still turning it over in my mind tbh.
> 
> Anyway, as always, comments are greatly appreciated. <3 Thanks for reading! <3 <3


	8. Will You Do Me the Honor of Reading This Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ran until his lungs burned, and gradually, his pace slowed. As his breathing began to steady, he came across a figure draped in the shadow of a weeping willow. They had their back turned as they looked out across the water of a tranquil lake. It was a man of small stature in a silk hat and a coat that reached the heels of his boots. Realizing who it was, Eren’s heartbeat quickened, his cheeks growing warm with mortification. He stepped back, and was about to turn around when the crack of a twig beneath his heel betrayed his presence. Hearing this, Levi turned around, only to find Eren hurriedly walking away.
> 
> “Mr. Jaeger,” Levi called while following him quickly, hoping to capture his attention.
> 
> Eren closed his eyes, grimacing at the thought of facing Levi again. Reluctantly, he slowed his steps, and turned around to greet him. “Mr. Ackerman.”
> 
> The air was charged with tension, unspoken regrets lingering between them. Eren wished for nothing more than to run away.
> 
> “I’ve been walking the grove some time in hope of meeting you,” Levi explained. “Will you do me the honor of reading this letter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, a chapter that was originally meant to be longer, but got split into two parts. I think at this point I'm just gonna accept chapters are usually short in this fic. xD
> 
> Something to set the mood for this chapter:
> 
> https://youtu.be/aL6oZDB2nTo

Levi stormed down the path that lead towards Rosings Park. The rain had begun to clear; patches of blue sky now peeked through pearl-grey clouds. The weather was as unpredictable as Levi’s temperament; one moment he was filled with sorrow, the next with resentment.

_Your arrogance and conceit, and your selfish disdain for the feelings of others, have made me realize you are the last man in the world I could ever love._

Levi couldn’t forget what Eren had said. Nor could he forget Eren’s teary eyes and how he had longed to wipe those tears away. Eren’s pained expression when speaking of his sister’s unhappiness was burned into his memory, and his disgust when speaking of his supposed wrongdoings to Mr. Kirschtein made his heart ache. He had been blind to Eren’s contempt for him.

_And what about Mr. Kirschtein? How can you defend yourself on that subject?_

_Well, at least in that I may defend myself,_ Levi thought as he approached the front doors of the Rosings Park mansion.

_You are mistaken, Mr. Ackerman. The mode of your declaration merely spared me any concern I might have felt in rejecting you, had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner._

Levi stopped in the doorway, the memory cutting just as deeply as when those words had first been spoken. It pained him greatly to know he was unworthy of Eren’s love. He wondered, if he were not so cold, and if there hadn’t been any misunderstandings…

_No. It was not meant to be._

Just then, Erwin’s booming voice sounded from inside.

“Levi! We had quite despaired of you,” Erwin exclaimed, walking up to him. His eyes widened slightly while surveying the state Levi was in. The shorter gentleman was soaked to the bone and shivering slightly in the cool air. His brows were scrunched together, his hands clenched at his sides. He looked absolutely crestfallen. Erwin recalled how troubled Levi had seemed earlier that day, and wondered why he had left so abruptly after the church service had ended. His hat had been left on the pew where he’d been sitting moments before, completely forgotten. Erwin had taken the hat back to Rosings Park, and intended to return it to him; however, in this moment, the hat seemed to be of little importance. He searched Levi’s eyes as he speculated about what could have caused such distress. Erwin was a sharp-witted man, and yet, even after being acquainted with Levi for so long, he found him quite difficult to decipher at times.

“Is that my nephew?” Sir Kenny called from another room. “Where have you been? Let him come in and explain himself.” His tone implied that it was a demand rather than a suggestion.

“Er, no,” Levi faltered. “Excuse me,” he apologized, while running up a nearby staircase, as though he were a wounded animal retreating to lick its wounds.

A look of concern passed over Erwin’s face. “Levi, are you unwell?”

Levi stopped halfway up the stairs, turning slightly. His gloved hand rested on the mahogany handrail. “I am very well, thank you,” he assured Erwin, although judging by Erwin’s expression, he was not at all convinced. “...But I have a pressing matter of business.”

Erwin watched curiously as Levi bolted up the rest of the stairs.

Levi rushed into his room, closing the door behind him, and made his way to the writing desk in front of his window. He pondered for a few moments after sitting down, his chest heaving slightly. The raw emotions that had sprout from his chest earlier still bloomed despite his best efforts to quell them.

Levi laid out a piece of paper and dipped his quill in a glass inkwell. He scratched the quill across the page with fervor.

_I shall not renew the sentiments that were so disgusting to you._

Levi sat back in his chair, a pained expression passing over his face like a cloud on a stormy day. He shuddered at the thought of being so vulnerable, and yet, he had chosen to let Eren see behind the facade. The rejection had cut deeply, leaving him bleeding and breathless. He wondered how long it would take for the wounds to heal.

Levi looked out of the window, growing lost in thought. Then, with determination, he continued to write.

_But if I may, I will address the offences you have laid against me. In particular, those relating to Mr. Kirschtein, which, if true, would indeed be grievous; but are wholly without foundation, and which I can only refute by laying before you his connection with my family. Mr. Kirschtein is the son of a very respectable man who had the management of our family estates, and my own father was fond of him, and held him in high esteem. He left him a generous living. But upon my father’s death, Mr. Kirschtein announced he had no intention of taking orders. He demanded the value of the living, which he’d gambled away within weeks. He then wrote, demanding more money, which I refused. After which, he severed all acquaintance. Last summer our paths crossed again under the most painful circumstances, which I, myself, would wish to forget. He declared passionate love for my sister, Isabel, whom he tried to persuade to elope with him. She is to inherit £30,000. When it was made clear he would never receive a penny of it, he disappeared. I will not attempt to convey the depth of Isabel’s despair. Aside from obtaining the £30,000, I imagine a secondary motive must have been to revenge himself on me. Had he succeeded, his revenge would have been complete, indeed._

Levi sat back, his expression grim after having recounted events so painful to him. He could never forget how devastated his sister had been. She had run into his arms, her green eyes filled with tears. He had held her as her shoulders shook with muffled sobs, wordlessly assuring her that everything would be alright, even if in that moment her heart were breaking. She would grow stronger, and the wounds would heal. And she had indeed grown stronger, for she was no longer so fragile and impressionable as she was then.

The thought of Eren’s sympathy for Mr. Kirschtein left a bitter taste in Levi’s mouth. Mr. Kirschtein was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, and his mind would not rest until Eren was made aware of that.

After Levi had finished the letter, he closed his eyes and tilt his head back against the chair. His heart beat rapidly at the thought of confronting Eren the next day.

He folded and sealed the letter, then pressed a signet into the red sealing wax. It was done.

***

Eren walked briskly through the dewy meadows as he did most mornings, desperate for some fresh air to clear his head after the events of yesterday.

_Perhaps these offenses might have been overlooked, had not your pride been hurt by the honest confession of the scruples which had long prevented my forming any serious design on you._

The crease in Eren’s brow deepened as he clenched his fists, the anger he had felt the day before rising back to the surface. Levi’s words hurt just as deeply now as they had then. However, hurtful words were not the only things that plagued Eren’s mind. His thoughts kept straying to the soft fondness Levi had regarded him with, and the brief heated moment in which they had been so close to one another. He couldn’t forget the pale-blue tinge in Levi’s eyes, how his skin glistened slightly in the rain, and his tempting, parted lips. Eren pushed the thought out of his mind, almost viciously, and with a frustrated exclamation, he began to run down a steep hill. He didn’t bother to look about himself to see if anyone else were present; in this moment, it mattered very little to him if anyone were to see him behaving in an “ungentlemanly” manner. He ran until his lungs burned, and gradually, his pace slowed. As his breathing began to steady, he came across a figure draped in the shadow of a weeping willow. They had their back turned as they looked out across the water of a tranquil lake. It was a man of small stature in a silk hat and a coat that reached the heels of his boots. Realizing who it was, Eren’s heartbeat quickened, his cheeks growing warm with mortification. He stepped back, and was about to turn around when the crack of a twig beneath his heel betrayed his presence. Hearing this, Levi turned around, only to find Eren hurriedly walking away.

“Mr. Jaeger,” Levi called while following him quickly, hoping to capture his attention.

Eren closed his eyes, grimacing at the thought of facing Levi again. Reluctantly, he slowed his steps, and turned around to greet him. “Mr. Ackerman.”

The air was charged with tension, unspoken regrets lingering between them. Eren wished for nothing more than to run away.

“I’ve been walking the grove some time in hope of meeting you,” Levi explained. “Will you do me the honor of reading this letter?” With gloved hands, Levi handed the envelope to Eren, who took it hesitantly and with great surprise. Levi did not wait for a response. Wordlessly, he bowed and took his leave.

Eren watched as Levi walked away, growing curious as to what may be contained in the letter. With a frown and a pounding heart, he made his way to a nearby tree stump, where he sat to open it. His frown deepened as he read.

_This, sir, is a faithful narrative of all my dealings with Mr. Kirschtein. And for its truth, I can appeal to the testimony of Colonel Smith, who knows every particular of these transactions. I know not under what form of falsehood Mr. Kirschtein imposed himself on you, but I hope you will acquit me of cruelty towards him._

Eren looked up from the letter, pausing as memories of Jean came to mind, particularly how he behaved whenever Levi’s name was mentioned. He remembered how Jean had not attended the Netherfield ball, choosing to avoid any possible confrontation.

_I found as the time drew near that I had better not meet with Mr Ackerman. Scenes might arise unpleasant to more than myself._

Eren’s heart skipped a beat. Perhaps Mr. Kirschtein was not who he appeared to be.

_The other charge levelled at me is that, regardless of the sentiments of either party, I detached Mr. Church from your sister. I have no wish to deny this, nor can I blame myself for any of my actions in this matter._

Eren looked up from the letter once more. Standing abruptly, he began to make his way back to the Arlert estate, clutching the letter in his hand until the paper wrinkled slightly between his fingers. He clenched his teeth.

After a while, Eren slowed his steps and unfolded the letter, reading more as he walked.

_I had not been in Hertfordshire for long before realizing that Farlan admired your sister, but it was not until the dance at Netherfield that I suspected any serious attachment. His partiality was clear, but, though she received his attentions with pleasure, I did not detect any symptoms or peculiar regard. The serenity of her countenance convinced me that her heart was not likely easily touched._

“Insufferable presumption!” Eren exclaimed, tearing his eyes away from the offending words.

Once Eren arrived at the Arlert household, he walked straight into his room without a word to the confusion of a very startled Armin. He wasted no time in closing the door and sitting by the window to read the rest of the letter.

_As for my objections to the marriage, the situation of your family, though objectionable, was nothing in comparison with the want of propriety displayed by your father._

Eren bit his lip, his expression twisting from one of anger to one of mortification. The humiliation he and his sister had felt at the Netherfield ball was not easy to forget.

_I fully expect a most advantageous marriage._

Eren closed his eyes, sighing before reading onward.

_My friend left Netherfield for London. It was not difficult to convince him of your sister’s indifference to him. I cannot blame myself for having done this much._

_For destroying all her hope of happiness?_ Eren thought to himself bitterly. _Yes, I am sure you do not blame yourself, hateful man!_

_There is but one part of my conduct in the affair on which I do not reflect with satisfaction._

“Oh, really?” Eren asked aloud, his tone dripping in sarcasm. “Astonish me.”

_That is, that I concealed from him your sister’s being in town. Perhaps this concealment was beneath me. It is done, however, and it was done for the best. On this subject, I have nothing more to say, and no other apology to offer._

Eren felt a rather strong urge to fling the letter across the room, or better yet, tear it to shreds. He resisted these urges, however, and instead finished reading the letter.

Later that day, Armin took notice of Eren’s distress. “Eren, are you alright?” He asked tentatively, placing a hand on Eren's shoulder.

Eren looked down, his voice quiet. “I hardly know.”

***

The time had come for Eren to return home. He bid the Arlerts farewell before taking his leave, a pang of guilt piercing his chest at the sight of Armin’s forlorn expression. They took comfort in knowing they would see each other again, however, and promised one another to visit after exchanging their goodbyes. As Eren’s carriage rode off into the distance, he leaned out of the window to wave goodbye one last time. Mr. and Mrs. Arlert stood in front of their home, watching as the carriage became nothing more than a speck on the horizon, before going back inside.

Eren looked down at his hands, his eyes tracing where Levi had touched him months ago. Every now and then he would think of each time Levi’s hand had brushed against his. Their hands had touched while dancing at the Netherfield ball, and on the day he left Netherfield after caring for his sister. He didn’t know why it still came to mind even after all this time, but nonetheless, these thoughts persisted.

Eren reflected on how much had changed, and how much he would have to conceal. He looked forward to being reunited with his sister, but dreaded the secrets that would be lodged between them. They had always been so close, and now, that would no longer be the case. Eren leaned forward to look out of the window at the passing trees and rolling hills. It looked as though it might rain. The sky had turned a color reminiscent of Levi’s eyes. Eren thought of how softly Levi had gazed at him, with trembling lips and shaking hands. He had allowed himself to be passionate and vulnerable in that moment.

_My feelings will not be repressed._

_I love you!_

Eren turned sharply away from the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Eren rly needs to sort out his feelings. Like, dude. Why do you think about Levi so much?? ;)
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter took a while. Like I said in the beginning notes, this was originally going to be longer, but I split it into two parts. The next chapter is coming very soon.
> 
> A while ago, I mentioned that my tumblr is dmdumouchel. Well, that's still my main tumblr, but since then I've started a new one. It's an Ereri side blog, where I'll be posting fic updates from now on. So I figured I'd mention that here. The side blog is: https://key-necklace-and-cravat.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anyway, as always, thanks for reading!! <3 And lemme just say, I rly appreciate everyone's comments. It motivates me to keep writing. <3 <3 I love my readers and I mean that from the bottom of my cheesy, purple prose-y heart.


	9. What Are Men Compared to Rocks and Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...How did you find Rosings?”
> 
> “Very interesting,” was Eren’s prompt reply. “Colonel Smith was there with Mr. Ackerman. Are you at all acquainted with the colonel?”
> 
> “I, erm...to some respects, yes, in former years,” Jean stammered. “Very gentlemanly man.”
> 
> “He is indeed.”
> 
> “His manners are very different from his friend’s.”
> 
> “Yes,” Eren agreed. He allowed silence to stretch between them for a moment before adding, “But I think Levi improves on closer acquaintance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd the second part of the chapter I'd split into two parts is here.
> 
> Hoooooooo boi. So. There's a lot of differences between this fic and the story it's based on, but up until now they've been somewhat small. From this point onward there's gonna be some slightly bigger changes. In a way.
> 
> Also Eren's feelings towards certain people start to change and I'm excited about it!! 
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, here's the new chapter. c:

When Eren arrived home, he was greeted by his father, who informed him that Mr. and Mrs. Springer were there to deliver Mikasa from London. They sat next to each other in the parlour, sipping tea and quietly enjoying one another’s company. Mr. Connie Springer was a well-tempered man, with closely cropped hair and a lopsided grin. His wife, Sasha, was taller than he, equally well-tempered, and had a big heart. Her large eyes were a warm, light brown, which contrasted with the deep russet hair that framed her face. Sasha had eaten the biscuits that had been served with the tea quite enthusiastically, and was in the process of finishing what little remained when Eren entered the room. Her eyes lit up when he walked over to them, and so did Connie’s when he realized what his wife was so excited about. Mr. and Mrs. Springer were close friends of Eren’s, and always welcome in the Jaeger household, just as he and his sister were always welcome at their home in London. Eren greeted the Springers warmly, laughing as they exchanged stories of all that had happened since they last said goodbye.

After conversing with Mr. and Mrs. Springer for the remainder of teatime, Eren went looking for his father. He predicted that he would be in the study room, and sure enough, there he was. He sat behind an oakwood desk, surrounded by bookcases, as he turned the faded pages of the latest book he had taken interest in. The curtains were all drawn back so that light poured in from every window, illuminating the falling dust. Eren knocked on the door to notify Mr. Jaeger of his presence. Mr. Jaeger’s glasses glinted in the afternoon light as he looked up.

Eren apologized for disrupting his reading, and enquired after Mikasa.

“She’s clipping roses,” Mr. Jaeger remarked casually, waving his hand in the direction of the garden.

Mikasa was surrounded by rose bushes when Eren found her, the sun catching in her raven hair. She was lost in thought as she placed freshly cut flowers into a basket on her arm, and did not take notice of her brother’s presence until he had walked up to her. She attempted a smile to veil her previously somber expression, but Eren was not convinced.

“You are not happy, Mikasa,” Eren sighed. “It pains me to see it.”

Mikasa was silent for a moment. Her smile slipped away, revealing the somber expression that lingered beneath. “I’ve resolved to no longer think of Farlan. I shall be myself again, as if I had never set eyes on him.”

Eren raised an eyebrow. Mikasa knew as well as he did that it was all merely pretense. Still, Mikasa insisted on assuring him that she was perfectly alright, despite the thinly veiled sorrow in her eyes that suggested otherwise.

“Truly, Eren. I promise I shall be myself again.”

Mikasa’s heart had been broken; there was no denying that. Eren could see it in her wavering voice and forced smiles. Now that it was certain Farlan would never return, there was no longer any hope for a new beginning between the two. The guilt that plagued Eren after failing to protect Mikasa from heartbreak still had its claws wrapped about his throat. It was impossible to shake away the suffocating feeling that he could have somehow prevented this. The past, however, could never be changed, and so Eren decided to focus on the future. Mikasa would heal, and in time, she would find happiness in something, or someone, else.

“The regiment is leaving Meryton,” said Mikasa suddenly, choosing to change the subject. She paused to clip the stem of a pale-pink rose, her silver scissors glinting in the sun. Her basket was nearly overflowing now. Eren briefly wondered if Mikasa had not realized how full her basket had become, or if she simply didn’t care. It was likely she chose to ignore it in favor of distracting herself from thoughts of Mr. Church, by needlessly adding more flowers to her colorful collection. “I have been invited to accompany the militia to Brighton as a personal friend of the colonel’s wife.”

Eren frowned. Brighton was a lively town, with a seaside resort and a military camp, where the militia would be departing to. Whomever went to Brighton would often find their morals dissipated rather quickly. It was a place that rarely lacked in entertainment.

“There will be balls and parties every night,” Mikasa continued.

The crease in Eren’s brow deepened. It seemed apparent that Mikasa wished to take her mind off of Farlan as much as possible, and if an opportunity to do so, such as this, presented itself, she would not hesitate to take advantage of it. Although Eren disapproved, he knew better than to object. She was no longer a child, and could do as she pleased.

Eren was about to say something to that effect, when realization slashed through him like a knife. Jean would be going to Brighton as well. And judging by Levi’s letter, he was not the sort of man to be trusted.

“...It’s dangerous,” Eren faltered, growing uneasy.

Mikasa shot Eren a puzzled look. She thought for a moment, wondering what Eren could mean. After realization had dawned on her, she laughed and waved her hand as though she were waving his worries away. “I am too poor to be an object of prey to anyone,” she assured him. “You worry far too much.”

Eren opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it. Most other times, Mikasa would take his advice and could easily be persuaded, even if it were only a casual suggestion to cut her hair.

In this moment, however, Mikasa was quite determined, and Eren knew there was no use in trying to persuade her not to go.

Perhaps if he objected strongly enough, Mikasa would reconsider going to Brighton. However, as Eren reflected on what Mikasa had said, he realized this may be what she needed. Perhaps it would help the wounds heal quicker. And perhaps, Mikasa wouldn’t be in harm’s way, as she was indeed too poor to be an object of prey to anyone.

 _What right have I to say no,_ Eren thought. _This will ease the pain. To prevent her from going would be selfish._

And so Eren held his tongue, and watched as Mikasa turned away to continue clipping the stems of the surrounding roses.

***

The next day, Eren and Mikasa attended a party hosted by the militia colonel to bid farewell to the officers. Mikasa spent nearly the entire party in the company of the colonel’s wife, foregoing dancing to quietly sip tea and nod as the lady seated next to her rambled excitedly about the fun they would have together in Brighton. Eren, on the other hand, stood in a corner of the room on his own, with teacup in hand. He had wished to stand as far away from Jean as possible, who had also chosen to attend the party. It wasn’t long, however, before Jean caught Eren’s eye, and made his way across the room.

“There is someone I shall be very loath to part from,” Jean murmured while holding Eren’s gaze.

Eren, who had been so drawn to Jean in the past, could no longer bear to look at him. What once was beautiful now seemed repulsive. His sheep’s skin had slumped to the floor, revealing the wolf hidden beneath. “Well, we must bear it as best we can,” said Eren brightly, managing to mask his uneasiness.

“I suppose we must,” said Jean, smiling wistfully. “...How did you find Rosings?”

“Very interesting,” was Eren’s prompt reply. “Colonel Smith was there with Mr. Ackerman. Are you at all acquainted with the colonel?”

“I, erm...to some respects, yes, in former years,” Jean stammered. “Very gentlemanly man.”

“He is indeed.”

“His manners are very different from his friend’s.”

“Yes,” Eren agreed. He allowed silence to stretch between them for a moment before adding, “But I think Levi improves on closer acquaintance.”

Jean’s smile faded slightly. Carefully, in a quiet voice, and with a forced smile to veil his apprehension, Jean pressed for further information. “Indeed? In what respect? Has he acquired a touch of civility in his address? For I dare not hope he has improved in essentials.”

Eren’s lips spread into a wry smile. “No. In essentials, I believe he is very much as he ever was.”

“Ah,” said Jean with great discomfort.

“I don’t mean to imply that either his mind or his manners are changed for the better,” Eren continued matter-of-factly. His smile softened. “Rather, my knowing him better improved my opinion of him.”

A dark expression passed over Jean’s face. “I see.” Slowly, Jean stepped back, then bowed. He no longer seemed to find Eren’s company appealing. As he walked away, a young girl asked him to dance, and thankful for the distraction, Jean readily agreed.

“Yes, go,” Eren muttered to himself, sipping his tea. “I would not wish you back again.”

***

When it was time for Mikasa to leave, Eren’s uneasiness had increased tenfold. Apprehensive remarks lingered on the tip of his tongue, but he pursed his lips and remained silent. He held Mikasa’s hand, helping her into the carriage, then watched as she rode off, waving goodbye through the carriage window until she disappeared from sight.

Eren already missed her.

As he walked back inside, Mr. and Mrs. Springer proposed a trip to cheer him up. They had been planning to go on a trip for some time. 

“Eren, you’re welcome to accompany us,” said Sasha.

“Yes, come with us, Eren, and get some fresh air,” Connie added.

Eren considered this for a few moments. Mikasa was gone, and he would be lonely again. He dearly loved the outdoors, and yearned for an escape. Although he had not been back home for long, Mikasa’s absence made it seem like a cold, dreary place. And so, he was sorely tempted to accept Mr. and Mrs. Springer’s offer.

“The glories of nature,” Sasha sighed happily. “What are men compared to rocks and mountains?”

Eren’s lips curved into an amused smile.

_What are men compared to rocks and mountains, indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I don't have much to say, other than:
> 
> \- This fic gets happier after this chapter, at least for a short while, before angst rears its head again.
> 
> \- Lemme just say, I freaking love Springles. And I'm happy they're in my fic. Cuz I love them. So much.
> 
> Anywaaaay (I say "anyway" a lot omg), thanks so much for reading!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	10. The Untamed Beauty of the Peaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few weeks had slipped by before Eren and the Springers finally departed for their trip. Connie had wished to tour the lake country, however, his business wouldn’t allow it. Instead, he and Sasha contented themselves with visiting Derbyshire. And Eren, who had a fondness for woods and groves, didn’t mind the change in plans. “The southern counties have nothing to compare to the wild and untamed beauty of the Peaks,” Sasha declared, as their carriage travelled through dense forests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter.
> 
> Music to set the mood:
> 
> https://youtu.be/3SpoUtxfCC8

Levi inhaled sharply, his steel-grey eyes gleaming with determination as he lunged forward with sword in hand. The older gentleman opposite him lunged forward as well, and their swords slashed through the air until making contact. Pale-gold light drifted through the tall windows, falling softly upon Levi’s night-black hair. The soles of Levi’s shoes clacked against the stone floor as he stepped forwards then backwards, then forwards again.

They continued to fence one another rigorously, until Levi had won the match.

The older gentleman raised his sword, then swished it to the side. “A hit, acknowledged. Very good, sir.” Levi leaned against a marble column, panting from the exercise. A bead of sweat rolled from his cheek to his jawline. His collarbone glistened with perspiration. “Enough, sir?”

“Yes, enough,” said Levi. “Thank you.”

“Will you come again tomorrow?”

“Not tomorrow; I have business in the north. I’ll come back in a week.”

The older gentleman nodded, removing his protective jacket. “Very good, sir.” He approached Levi to shake his hand.

“Thank you,” said Levi, taking his hand. “Good day.”

Levi scowled as he walked away. He had been deeply troubled ever since that rainy day he confessed his feelings to Eren Jaeger. Even now, Eren’s words tormented him. Levi had promised himself to forget Eren and rid himself of all feeling towards him. He was determined to carve those feelings out of his chest so that he may be hollow once more, but despite his best efforts, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He loved Eren far too much to let him go. The passion he felt for him had brought him to life, and to sever himself from Eren would leave him torn apart and bleeding. His heart would grow cold, and the flowers that once bloomed in his chest would wilt away.

What Levi felt for Eren could not so easily be snuffed out. And so Levi was uncertain he could keep his promise to himself.

But he knew he must.

Levi paused for a moment while walking down a flight of steps. “I shall conquer this,” he murmured to himself decidedly. “I shall.”

***

Quite a few weeks had slipped by before Eren and the Springers finally departed for their trip. Connie had wished to tour the lake country, however, his business wouldn’t allow it. Instead, he and Sasha contented themselves with visiting Derbyshire. And Eren, who had a fondness for woods and groves, didn’t mind the change in plans. “The southern counties have nothing to compare to the wild and untamed beauty of the Peaks,” Sasha declared, as their carriage travelled through dense forests.

Eren closed his eyes while Mr. and Mrs. Springer engaged in cheerful conversation, lulled to sleep by the sun’s warmth. Dappled sunlight passed over his face as the carriage continued onwards, falling upon the curve of his lips and the light-brown eyelashes that rested against his cheeks. His lashes fluttered as he slowly opened his eyes to gaze at the canopy of emerald leaves hanging above him.

When the carriage came to a stop, Eren ventured out of the woods to a nearby cliff, with Mr. and Mrs. Springer not far behind.

“Eren, be careful!” Sasha called after Eren as he walked further up the cliff to get a better view of the scenery that awaited him. “How could I face your father if you took a fall?”

Eren paid Sasha no heed. As he reached the top of the hill, the vast scenery below him came into view. The patches of green land were sewn together with stone walls, forming a quilt of rolling hills and grazing sheep. Eren’s forest-green eyes shone brightly, his cheeks slightly pink from the sting of the crisp air. His untamed chestnut hair whipped about wildly in the wind. He let out a breath he’d been holding in. “Beautiful,” he sighed contentedly.

After exploring enough of the hills to satisfy even Eren’s enthusiasm for them, Eren and the Springers sat by an old, perhaps ancient, moss-covered tree to rest. The branches twisted up into the clear blue sky, endlessly entangled with one another. The roots were large enough to serve as seats, and sunk into the ground as though a giant’s hand were grasping the damp soil.

“Oh, what are men compared to rocks and mountains?” Connie asked no one in particular, echoing Sasha’s words from before.

Eren bit into an apple Sasha had handed him. “Where exactly are we?”

“I think we’re quite close to Pemberley,” said Sasha, adjusting her bonnet.

Eren nearly choked on the apple. It took a while for him to regain composure. “Mr. Ackerman’s home?” he asked hoarsely.

“That’s the fellow,” said Connie, smiling. “Very well-stocked lake. I’ve a hankering to see it.”

“Oh, no, let’s not.” The abrupt objection had slipped from Eren’s lips before he could stop it. He turned the apple over in his hand, inspecting the glossy ruby-red peel.

Feeling Connie and Sasha’s eyes on him, Eren looked up. They stared at him expectantly with raised eyebrows.

“Well, he’s so…” Eren faltered, searching for the right word. He studied the apple again, as though it were the most fascinating apple in the world. “I’d rather not, he’s so… he’s so….”

“So what?” Sasha cut in.

Eren looked up. “He’s so rich.”

Connie snorted. “By heavens, Eren, what a snob you are! Objecting to Mr. Ackerman because of his wealth? The poor man can’t help it.”

“He won’t be there anyway,” Sasha chimed in. “These great men are never at home.”

Eren bit his lip. The prospect of seeing Pemberley was enticing, perhaps thrilling, and yet, absolutely terrifying. However, if Levi were truly away from home, there could be no harm in it. With uncertainty and a great deal of reluctance, Eren agreed to tour Pemberley.

When they situated themselves in the carriage again, Sasha informed the driver that they wished to stop by Pemberley. The carriage travelled down winding country roads until reaching a vast, mirror-like lake, across from which stood the Pemberley mansion. The clouds reflected in the lake so clearly, it was as though the lake and sky were one and the same. When the carriage at last reached the other side of the lake and came to a stop, Eren stood up, stunned by the beauty of the mansion that stood before him. He let out a nervous, incredulous laugh.

Behind him, Connie and Sasha stood up, their mouths agape as they beheld the grandeur of it all.

Pemberley was far more lavish than any estate Eren had seen before. There were hedges and fountains on either side of the large pathway leading up the front doors, which were engraved with intricate designs. The land surrounding the estate seemed to go on forever.

Once Eren and the Springers were inside, they were greeted cordially by the servants, and the housekeeper graciously began to lead them on a tour throughout the house. Eren looked about himself at the marble statues and the paintings that hung on the walls.

“This is the music room,” the housekeeper announced, as she lead them into the next room.

Eren gasped softly. A pianoforte stood by the tall windows overlooking the lake outside. Light poured onto the piano keys and the bench with satin cushioning. There was a harp near the pianoforte, with strings that glittered like silver spider webs.

It was a serene and enchanting room; Eren felt at peace there.

“There’s a fine prospect from that window down towards the lake,” the housekeeper informed them, gesturing to one of the windows.

Eren peered out of the window while Connie and Sasha looked about the room, admiring the various instruments. The lake glimmered in the golden sunlight. A bevy of swans swam near the shore, their orange beaks contrasting sharply with snow-white feathers.

The estate was filled with so much life; It was so very unlike its owner.

Connie inspected the piano, and the housekeeper, who took notice of his interest in the instrument, smiled warmly. “This piano has just come down. It’s a present from my master for Miss Isabel.”

“Your master is away from home, we understand,” said Connie.

“Yes, but we expect him here tomorrow, sir.”

Eren turned slightly to look over his shoulder.

“He is coming with a large party of friends.”

Eren raised an eyebrow. He wondered if Farlan would be among the group of friends.

“This is Miss Isabel. Her portrait was painted earlier this year for her sixteenth birthday.”

Eren walked over to where everyone else stood, and looked up at the aforementioned painting. Isabel had bright, determined green eyes, and flaming auburn hair. She had a confident smile.

“Ah! She is a very handsome young lady,” Sasha commented.

“Oh, yes,” the housekeeper gushed. “The handsomest young lady that ever was seen. And so accomplished. She plays and sings all day long!”

“Eren, look at this picture!” Sasha exclaimed suddenly, gesturing towards another painting. “It reminds me very much of someone we know!”

“This one, Ma’am?” The housekeeper asked, looking up at the painting. The man in the painting had a mischievous glint in his golden-brown eyes, and a knowing smirk played on his lips. “That young gentleman was the son of the late Mr. Ackerman’s steward, Mr. Kirschtein. He’s in the army now, but he’s turned out very wild. Very wild, indeed, I’m afraid.” Sasha turned to Eren, raising an eyebrow. Eren felt rather uneasy. “And that’s my master.”

The housekeeper had moved on to a new painting, in which Levi sat facing forward with piercing blue-grey eyes. Eren found himself growing lost in them. His eyes roamed from Levi’s cheekbones to his lips, and then to his jawline. The painting perfectly captured Levi’s usual guarded expression, but there was far more than that. It captured what lay beneath the mask as well; it captured his veiled vulnerability and the feelings that blossomed in his chest. His gaze was stern, there was no doubt, but a gentle kindness lingered there too. The portrait had been painted with graceful, sweeping strokes, resulting in something quietly beautiful. The subtlety of it all made it quite enchanting. Eren was completely and utterly captivated by it.

Sasha gazed upon the painting too, then turned to Eren. “Eren, is it a true likeness?”

“Oh!” The housekeeper exclaimed. “Does this young man know the master?”

“Only a little,” Eren conceded quietly, still transfixed by the painting.

“He is a handsome gentleman, is he not?” The housekeeper asked, seeming to address no one in particular.

 _Yes,_ Eren thought, for he could never say it out loud. _Very handsome._

“I’m sure I know none so handsome,” the housekeeper continued. “Nor so kind. I’ve never had a cross word from him in my life. And I’ve known him since he was four years old. But then, I’ve always observed that those who are good-natured when they are children are good-natured when they grow up.”

Sasha glanced at Eren with a furrowed brow.

“Some people call him proud. But I fancy that’s only because he isn’t quite as talkative as other men,” the housekeeper laughed.

The corner of Eren’s mouth quirked up in a fond smile.

Sasha’s expression shifted from one of confusion to one of curiosity.

“Now, if you will follow me, there’s a finer, larger portrait of him in the gallery upstairs,” the housekeeper declared. “This way, if you please.”

“This fine account of Levi is not quite consistent with his behavior towards Jean,” Sasha whispered, stepping closer to Eren.

Although Eren was close to both of the Springers, he had always been especially close to Sasha. They were practically family in his eyes.

And so Eren had confided in Sasha about Levi’s dark past with Mr. Kirschtein, in a letter to her some time ago. He had only briefly mentioned it, and nearly forgot having mentioned it at all. However, judging by Sasha’s curiosity, it had left a strong impact on her nonetheless, and had been on her mind ever since.

Eren considered telling Sasha what he had learned since then. The words lingered on his tongue, and nearly slipped from his lips. Instead, Eren simply murmured, “Perhaps we might have been deceived there.”

With a turn, he began to follow the housekeeper upstairs.

***

Levi’s coal-black horse galloped down the road to Pemberley. Levi pulled the reins, slowing to a stop and peering at his mansion through the trees, before riding to a pond slightly out of sight. He removed his hat and gloves after dismounting, and walked towards the pond as he shrugged off his jacket and untied his cravat. He sat down on the grass after removing his vest, wearing nothing more than a thin white shirt over his heaving chest. He walked down to the murky green water, pausing to think for a moment with a creased brow, before diving in. He spread his arms out before himself, parting the water as he delved further into the pond’s chilling turquoise depths.

When Levi grew tired of swimming, he climbed out of the pond, his pale skin gleaming beneath the sun’s heated gaze. He pulled his boots on and walked through sun-kissed grass in soaking wet clothes, with outer clothing, riding stick, and hat in hand.

Just then, Levi heard the sound of someone approaching him, and looked up. His heart leaped into this throat when he saw Eren emerge from behind an oak tree, whose shocked expression revealed he was equally surprised.

“Mr. Ackerman!”

“Mr. Jaeger...I….” Levi stammered, desperately grasping for something to say.

Eren’s eyes flicked down to Levi’s chest. His white shirt had become quite see through, and stuck to his wet skin. Lake water dripped down Levi’s neck, pooling at his collarbone. The streaks of ebony hair in front of his eyes left traces of water on his cheekbones, just like on that rainy day he wished he could forget. There was no chance of that now.

Eren’s cheeks flushed bright pink. “I did not expect to see you….sir. We understood all the family were from home, or we never would have presumed…”

“Er, I returned a day early. Excuse me; your father is in good health?”

“Yes. He is very well.”

“I’m glad to hear it. How long have you been in this part of the country?”

“Two days, sir.”

“Well, I’m...I’ve just arrived myself.” Levi looked down, shifting from one foot to the other as he thought of what to say next. “And your father is in good health? And...And your sister?”

Eren chuckled a bit, amused that Levi had asked the same question twice. “Yes, they are in excellent health, sir.”

Levi fidgeted with his riding stick. Then, finally, after a long silence, he bowed. “Excuse me,” he said, before walking away. Eren took a heaving breath, his smile quickly dissipating as he processed what had just occurred.

“The man himself, I presume,” said Connie some distance behind him. Connie and Sasha had been searching for Eren, and had found him just as Levi took his leave. They watched curiously as Levi strode towards the mansion in such a state of undress.

Eren didn’t turn around, nor did he speak. He found it increasingly difficult to breathe.

“And just as handsome as in his portrait,” Sasha remarked. “...Though, perhaps, a little less formally attired,” she added with a snort. Connie shot her a slightly disapproving glance.

Eren emitted a shuddering gasp. He raised his arms, then let them fall to his sides, as though he were accepting the unfortunate situation. Swiftly, he turned on his heel, and began walking towards the mansion with clenched fists.

“We must leave here at once,” said Eren with determination.

Sasha, who had not noticed Eren’s distress until this moment, looked quite startled. “Why, of course, if you wish,” she said hesitantly. Quickly, she followed after Eren, with Connie at her side.

“Oh, I wish we’d never come,” Eren lamented. “What must he think of me?”

“Was he displeased?” Sasha asked, growing concerned. “What did he say?”

“Oh, nothing of consequence,” Eren snapped, although his tone suggested otherwise.

***

Levi opened one of the mansion’s front doors and rushed down the stairs. He buttoned up the front of his jacket as he looked about himself, wondering where Eren had gone. Just outside the courtyard, Eren strode towards the carriage he had arrived in, with Mr. and Mrs. Springer not far behind. Spotting them, Levi walked swiftly through the courtyard and approached them.

“Mr. Jaeger,” Levi called, a hint of urgency in his tone.

Eren turned around, barely able to conceal the panic welling up inside him when he realized Levi was walking towards him. He was far too mortified to face him now.

“Please allow me to apologize for not receiving you properly just now,” said Levi hurriedly. “You are not leaving?”

“We were, sir,” said Eren quietly, his eyes downcast. “I think we must.”

“I hope you’re not displeased with Pemberley.”

Eren looked up, his bright eyes meeting with Levi’s.“No, not at all.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Levi’s mouth. “Then you approve of it?”

Eren couldn’t help but return his smile. “Very much.” Then, after a pause, Eren grew serious once more. “But I think there are few who would not approve.”

Levi’s smile grew larger. There was a playful, yet earnest glint in his eyes. “But your good opinion is rarely bestowed, and therefore, more worth the earning.”

“Thank you,” said Eren warmly.

Levi looked over his shoulder at Connie and Sasha, who stood several paces away.

“Would you do me the honor of introducing me to your friends?” Levi asked, turning to Eren.

“Certainly.” With a smile, Eren lead Levi over to them. “Mr. and Mrs. Springer, Mr. Ackerman.”

Connie removed his hat and bowed, while Sasha curtsied.

“Delighted to make your acquaintance,” Levi greeted with an uncharacteristically cheerful tone. He paused before adding, “Mr. Springer, do you care for fishing?”

Connie’s face lit up. “Indeed, I do sir, when I get the chance to.”

“If you have time, sir, you’re welcome to fish in my trout stream.”

Surprise passed over Eren’s face. He looked sideways at Levi curiously, wondering if he was the same dark-haired, steely eyed gentleman that he had known before. Before he could give it much thought, however, Levi began to lead them down a path to the lake, so that they could view it together.

Sasha took Eren to the side. “Is this the proud Mr. Ackerman you told me of?” She asked incredulously, keeping her voice low. “He is all ease and friendliness, no false dignity at all.”

“I’m as astonished as you are,” Eren confessed with a slight frown. “I can’t imagine what has affected this transformation.”

After a short while, Sasha drifted from Eren and took the arm of her husband.

Levi turned to Eren. “Mr. Jaeger,” he said, gesturing in front of them as a silent invitation to walk side by side. Smiling, Eren stepped closer to him and began to walk alongside him with hands clasped behind his back. “Er, do you…” Levi began, cut off by an interjection from Eren, who had spoken at the same time. They laughed slightly, then Levi encouraged Eren to continue.

“I was going to say again, sir,” said Eren, “How very unexpected your arrival was. If we had known you were to be here, we would not have dreamt of invading your privacy. The housekeeper assured us you would not be here until tomorrow.”

“I beg you, do not make yourself uneasy,” Levi urged. “I had planned it so myself; but I found I had business with my steward, and so rode on ahead of the rest of the party without informing anyone. They will join me tomorrow; and among them are those who...claim an acquaintance with you. Mr. Church and his sister.”

Levi and Eren regarded one another briefly, before Eren turned away.

“Oh,” he murmured softly.

“There’s the other person in the party who, most particularly, wishes to meet you,” Levi continued, while they walked up a set of stairs. Eren glanced at Levi curiously. “Will you allow me to…” Levi began, struggling with his words. He hesitated before asking the next question. “Do I ask too much to introduce my sister to you?”

Eren’s eyes shone, his lips once again spreading into a bright smile. “I should be very happy to make her acquaintance.”

This time it was Levi who returned his smile. “Thank you.”

Silently, Eren and Levi continued to walk down the path, side by side. And just for a moment, their shoulders brushed together. Eren didn’t mind.

***

When it was time to depart, disappointment pierced Eren’s chest. Part of him wished to stay longer, as Pemberley was such a stunning and majestic estate. However, he was comforted by the thought of visiting again to meet Levi’s sister. As he stepped into the carriage, he glanced at Levi.

“Thank you,” said Eren as he sat down.

“I hope we shall meet again very soon.” Levi turned to Connie and Sasha. “Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Springer.”

Then, as the carriage began to move, he looked at Eren, and murmured, “Good day, Mr. Jaeger.”

Levi bowed and stepped back, watching as the carriage drove away. Eren turned back to gaze at Levi, who shrunk more and more into the distance.

Once he was out of sight, Eren turned away. His brows drew together as he reflected on the events of the day. Somehow, Levi’s gaze had grown softer, his touch gentler, his words kinder.

Levi had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')
> 
> ;))))))))
> 
> :DDDDDDD
> 
> ........I can only really express how I feel about this chapter in emojis lmao.
> 
> Anyway, something I should maybe mention, is that "handsome" was used to describe beautiful women back then. It was actually that way for a long time. Heck, they were still doing it in the 40's, cuz I know my great grandmother used to use "handsome" to describe women. Weird random detail I guess?? In case it struck anyone as odd that Isabel is described as "handsome" rather than "beautiful." It used to be a gender neutral compliment. c:
> 
> Thanks for reading!! As always, comments are greatly appreciated. <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a little short, but from now on chapters will probably be longer. I might improve the summary later (I swear summaries are the bane of my existence). Although the names of the characters clash with the setting, I didn't want to change or alter any of them. Oh yeah, and something I should probably mention is that this fic will be heavily influenced by several film adaptations of the novel.
> 
> My writing tends to be very flowery, but I'm a sucker for purple prose so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
